Megaman Darkest Eclipse
by Relix Nova
Summary: your avrage human Ryan Draco fights for survival when a strange EM being  Darkmos from space comes to his planet. But can he trust Darkmos. When your anti social just who do you trust? Saga's beat: T, CW, C, QO, HN
1. New beginings

OoC: Allright just thought I get this up, Megaman, the blue bomber, Rockman, will be replaced with my OC Ryan Draco and his Wave form Eclipse. Megaman Starforce but with a few of my ideas in it,

It starts out in a alternate world so no megaman (Geo). and maybe it'll go to different dimensions but I haven't thought that far yet. On that note let's begin

Keywords

Wizzard: A computerized person or animal that lives inside hunters. They can gather information, fight, or just give you someone to talk too

Hunter VG: The latest mobile terminal. Has a virus busting capabilities and a data capture function

BattleCards: Cards used for fighting that makes weapons appear or allows you to use special abilities like "Grand Wave" A common battle cards droped by Mettanas. There are three classes, Standard, Mega, and Giga.

Decks: Where battle cards are stored so they can be used in battle.

Echo Ridge 12:00 am

A black star streaks across the sky. Inside a normal house on the other side of town Ryan was sleeping. The rock fell to the ground. Before it hit it started to float above the ground and disapear. "So this is earth" A black creature said as he looked around. "Not bad, but I need a place to hide" The black creature spoted Echo Ridge school. "Perfect" The creature said as he floated over to the school.

"no one will find me here"

Ryan's house (morning)

A loud anoying alarm rang through Ryan's room."ugh" Ryan said picking up his Hunter VG. He threw it at the wall. The alarm went dead. Ryan rolled over and tried to get some more sleep. "Ryan it's time to get up" A voice said from his Hunter. "Alpha... just be quiet" Ryan said looking over his shoulder at the Hunter.

*Wizard On* A bright red message appeared on the screen. A white human with a robot like face appeared in Ryan's room. "School starts in 10 minutes" Alpha said. ryan rolled over to see Alpha. "Whats the point" Ryan said getting out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and put on a yellow sleevless shirt, and grey pants. "you mom would be mad if she caught you skipping school" Alpha said in his robot voice. "So what she's never home" Ryan said grabing a chain belt and threaded it throught the pant loops.

"..." Alpha said nothing as he disapeared. The message disapeared and Alpha's face appeared on the Hunter. "Just keep trying will ya" Alpha said. "What ever" Ryan said picking up his Hunter and heading toward the door.

He walked into the living room. His backpack was on the couch from last nights homework session. The kitchen was littered with various breakfest plates and food. "Maybe I'll just have a pop tart" Ryan said looking at the mess. "Good call" Alpha said.

Ryan grabed his back pack and headed out the door.

Echo Ridge school

Ryan walked through the front gate of the school. He heard various whispers and murmers but nothing too important. (ugh there so noisy) Ryan thought. "Why don't you make some friends" Alpha asked. "We've been over this" Ryan said pulling out his Hunter and looking at the screen "I stay out of there way and they stay out of mine". "but.." Alpha said. "Just be quiet" Ryan said "I don't get people thats all" Ryan put some ear buds in his ears and put the Hunter back in his pocket. "..." Alpha's face disapeared off the hunter.

The morning flew by pretty fast. Ryan passed out during first hour, Second hour the teacher called on him for a question he didn't know the answer too, and third hour annoyed him. Lunch was normal, finallly it was time for 4th hour

Computer class 4th hour

"Allright class now what we have here is a Do while loop" the teacher began. Ryan was busy on his computer. On the screen there was a fighting game, Ryan had his headphones in as he listened to the game. "Your going down" A voice said from the game. A computerized grid with Alpha and another Wizzard on it flashed on the screen. ("Not if I beat you first") Ryan typed on the keyboard. Large letters that spelled FIGHT Flashed ont he screen. Alpha jumped back and so did the Red Wizzard he was fighting. Ryan had his Hunter ready to chose the cards out of his deck

The red tiny wizzard chaged Alpha. Alpha jumped. (Even for just an off the shelf type wizzard Alpha's pretty strong) Ryan thought. Alpha's arm turned into a gun, He fired multiple shots at the other wizzard. "Oh you asked for it now" The person with the red wizzard said. "Wide Wave". A small wave appeared and was sent toward Alpha. "Shield" Ryan activated his card. The wave went around the shield causing no dammage to Alpha

"BLUE INK" Ryan activated another card. A octopuss like virus appeared and sent a a blue smoke toward the red Wizzard. The wizzard was frozen to the ground. "I.. I can't move" The wizzard said. "STUN KNUCKLE" Ryan activated his third card. The lighting broke the Ice and dealed double damage to the Red Wizzard. The wizzard flew back and landed with a loud thud. "Your pretty good kid" The operator of the red wizzard said "Let's battle again". "sorry can't" Ryan typed "Allready slacked off during class to much today" Ryan typed. "Slacking off huh,, Nice" The red wizzards operator said "Oh well see ya then" The red wizzard disapeared.

(Another victory) Ryan thought. The class continued

OoC: NO SPOILERS. Anyway tune in next time


	2. Heartbroken meeting

OoC: I kno the begining looked more like Battle network, but hey it isn't going to be like that all the time I just wanted a good way to introduce Wizzards, anyway back to the story

4th hour (cont.)

Ryan sat there staring at the clock, his head hit the desk. "Alright class, can anyone tell me what this means". Suddenly the bell rang. Various students got out of the seats. "Oh thats the bell see you tomorrow" The teacher said. one kid walked up to the door. "huh" he said pulling on the handel. "Hey it won't open" The kid said paniced.

Ryan raised his head off the desk. "What do you mean it won't open" Ryan asked. "Just that the door is stuck" The kid said. "How will we get out of here" Another student said. "Well this won't be the first time I've destroyed school property" Ryan said. He slamed his foot into the door. "Dam thats stuck" Ryan said taking his foot off the door.

"Now how do we get out" A female student asked. "Someone log onto the network" A male student said. Ryan went back to his computer. (ugh I forgot to shut it off) Ryan thought. "hey the computers won't work" The male student said. "Mines working" Ryan said. "Good log on" The male student said. "Geez you don't need to be bossy" Ryan said taking a seat.

Ryan started typing on the keyboard. "hey... does the air feel thin" The female student asked. "Huh" Ryan said. (It is getting hard to breath) Ryan thought. "Yeah shouldn't the vents be working" The male student asked. "Calm down children" The teacher said. "The school will get help". "We don't have that time" Ryan said still typing on the computer.

"Alpha log on" Ryan said. "Got it" Alpha said his face disapeared off the hunter. "Oh no not a shelf Wizzard what if there's viruses" The male student asked. "Relax, stay calm, that way the air doesn't run out" Ryan said.

Computer EM Space.

Alpha appeared in a flash of light. "See anything" Ryan asked. "No... but something isn't right" Alpha said. "Could you be more specific" Ryan said. "Well it's just I have this strange feeling" Alpha said. "Get going, we're on the clock this time" Ryan said. "Yes sir" Alpha said as he ran further into the EM space.

Alpha came to a wide opening. "Ryan..." Alpha said. "Don't worry no viruses on the radar" Ryan said. "Thats what worries me" Alpha said. "Stop being paranoid" Ryan said "C'mon some of the students are banging on the door we have to get them out before they freak out". "Yes sir" Alpha said taking a step into the Wide area.

"MET!" A large yellow ball shaped virus appeared blocking Alpha's way. "Watch out! It's a Mettena" Ryan said. "This one is bigger than the other mettena we have seen" Alpha said. "MMMMET!" The giant mettena slamed it's pickaxe into the ground. "Speed up!" Ryan said activating one of his cards. Alpha dodged at a faster speed.

"This should be fun" Ryan said. "The bigger they are the harder they fall" Alpha said. "SWORD!" Alpha's right arm turned into a white sword. "MET!" The Mettena got ready to fight. Alpha charged the Mettena. The Mettena swung his Pick Axe into the ground. Alpha dodged then ran up the pickaxe and hit the mettena in the head. "Meeet!" The mettena cried as it stumbled back. "It might be bigger but it's more stupid than a original one" Ryan said.

"MET! MET!" Two more giant mettenas appeared behind Alpha. Alpha ran toward the opening. "Dammit" alpha said. "Three of them". "Stay calm, we can handle this" Ryan said. "you'd need an army to beat all of these" Alpha said. "Thats a overestimate" Ryan said. "you kno what I mean" Alpha said. suddenly one of the Mettena charged Alpha. His pickaxe missed. Alpha jumped. A second Mettena charged and slamed his pick axe into Alpha.

"Gah" Alpha said as he hit the wall. "ALPHA!" Ryan yelled. "I'm ok" Alpha said. The three mettena quickly surrounded him. "Ryan... just get them out" Alpha said. His life bar was blinking. The Mettena raised their pickaxes. "METT!" They cried in unison as they slamed their pickaxes into Alpha's chest. "ALPHA!" Ryan yelled. In bright red leters a message flashed on the screen. "Alpha.. Deleted" "No.." Ryan said slaming his fist on the desk. "Alpha..." A single tear fell down Ryan's face.

"Ha you guys are nothing but bullies" Another voice said from inside the computer. "huh!" Ryan said as he looked at the screen. The three mettena turned around. Staring right at them with a smug look on it's face was a black cat. This cat had a metalic body with black electricity conecting it's paws to it's body. Lighting sparked between it's ears and it's fangs where a bright red. It's tail was a sharpened blade

"Whats the matter cat got your tounge" The creature said to the Mettena. "Met METT!" The first one cried as it charged the creature. The other soon fallowed suit. "Hey kid" The creature said. "huh...Me" Ryan said confused. "Yes you, c'mon I only have half my strengh on this planet mind helping me out".

"...What do I have to do" Ryan asked. "I was hoping you would say that" The creature said. Suddenly black electricity flew out of the comp and strait into Ryan's hunter. Ryan droped the hunter to the floor and watched. After a few minutes the lighting died down. Ryan slowly walked over and picked up the hunter. "Suddenly a card flew out of the card reader.

A message appeared on the screen. "Please enter Transcode". The creature jumped out of the way of the mettena's attacks. "hurry up kid swip the card" The creature said. "oh right" Ryan said taking the card. He looked at the front of the room. The students were in a total panic banging on the door. They wern't even paying attention to Ryan.

"Be sure to say transcode too" The creature said slashing one of the Mettena. Ryan held the card in his right hand. "_Ryan... just get them out"_ Alpha's words rang in Ryan's head. He pulled the card up to his Hunter. "TRANSCODE" Ryan yelled as the card slid through. Suddenly Ryan was surrounded in a light. "What..." Ryan said.

Transcode: 013

Ryan felt light. Lighter than a feather. Suddenly he was surounded in darkness. He felt something cover his head and his body. Suddenly a eclipse like light came from behind him. "Transcode" A computerized voice said "Registered: Ryan Draco: Transcode:013 Codename:" The voice cut off there.

A bright light surrounded Ryan. "ugh where am.." "MET!" The mettena yelled. Ryan jolted up. He was face to face with the 3 Mettena. "WHOA" Ryan yelled. "Calm down kid" The creatures voice said. "huh, where are you" Ryan asked. "No time for that hurry say Wave Battle Ride On" "Uh.. Wave Battle Ride ON" Ryan yelled. Suddenly a surounded one of the Mettena and Ryan. "MMMETTT!" The Mettena cried slaming his pick axe into the ground.

Ryan dove out of the way. His eye caught something out of the corner of his eye. (A tail?) Ryan thought. Ryan looked behind him. It was a black cat like tail. "Ok thats really strange" Ryan said. "You think thats strange" The creature voice said. "Just take a look at yourself". Ryan looked down His clothes were replaced by a orange and black vest, Just below that he wore a black underarmor with white guards around his legs. His feet were covered with orange boots with yellow circular things around the feet. His right arm was a yellow sleave with his arm covered in an orange and black armor. His left arm was basicly the same except for a orange sleave

"Alright let's do this thing" The creature said. "Where are you" Ryan asked looking around. "Don't ask just fight" A yellow visor came down from the orange helmet Ryan wore. on the screen he could see his battle cards. "Let's start with something simple" The creature said suddenly the sword card lit up. Ryan felt his right arm tingle a little as it transformed into a large orange sword.

"Thats cool" Ryan said looking at the sword. "LOOK OUT!" Ryan looked up to see a shock wave heading right at him. He dived out of the way. "Now charge hiim" The creature said. Ryan ran up to the Mettena. "This is for Alpha!" Ryan yelled as he sliced the Mettena in half. The light surounding them disapeared. "Way to go kid I'll take it from here" The creature said.

"Alright" Ryan said relaxing. "Dark Star" The creature said Suddenly Ryan's hands flew to his back. "Hey!" Ryan yelled. When Ryan's hands came back they had two giant Ninja stars in them. "What it's my turn to drive" The creature said. "I didn't kno you meant it like this" Ryan said as his legs ran toward the Mettena.

"HIYA" The creature yelled. Ryan jumped up and threw the stars at the Mettena. The stars broke both of their helmets. The creatures stunded and confused hit each other with their pickaxes and Disapeared into data. "Whew" Ryan said. "Door unlocked" A computerized voice said. "Hey not bad for your first time kid" The creature said. "Just what the hell are you" Ryan said. "Me? I'm Darkmos EM being from the planet FM" Darkmos said. "I'm sure you have a million and two questions but we have to get out of here before the cops show up" Darkmos said. "how?" Ryan asked.

Darkmos smirked.

4th hour classroom

"Wh..Wh..WHOA" Ryan yelled as he flew out of the computer still in his wave changed form. "See nothing to it" Darkmos said trying not to laugh as Ryan hit the ground. "You coulda gave me some warning" Ryan said. "Relax, to get out of your wave changed form just pulse out" Darkmos said. "huh" Ryan said. "Just think of going back to the real world" Darkmos said. Ryan looked up various roads filled the sky's. "Whats that" Ryan asked. "oh thats just the wave road, what did you think that comp was the only thing that has EM waves" Darkmos said.

"Wait are you saying that anything conected to the EM has these roads" Ryan asked. "Yes but not now first let's get out of here" "Right Pulse out!" A light surounded Ryan. When it fade he was back to his normal self. Same normal clothes. "Great let's get out of here" Darkmos said from Ryan's hunter "How'd you get in there" Ryan asked. "Just take me home, I'm tired" Darkmos said. Ryan started to walk out of the classroom. Student's layed on the ground gasping for breath and a few of them were passed out.

OoC: Well that was fun, Stay tune for more action on Megaman: Darkest Eclipse


	3. Darkmos: The alien

OoC: Alright chapter 3, Alpha's gone and a new EM wave being has entered Ryan's Hunter, and he has fought off some Viruses

Ryan walked into his house and closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes and walked over to the couch. "Shouldn't you say your home or something" Darkmos said. "I don't see why mom doesn't get home til late anyway" Ryan said as he turned on the TV. "Wizzard on" The hunter's computerized voice said. Darkmos appeared on the chair. Ryan looked at the strange cat creature. "I thought you'd be bigger than that" Ryan said.

"Hey!" Darkmos said. Darkmos was no bigger than a house cat. "It makes it easier to sneak around" Darkmos said obviously offended. "Well I guees I owe you" Ryan said. "Huh" Darkmos said confused. "You saved everyone if it wasn't for you everyone would probally be dead by now" Ryan said.

"Oh... thanks I guees" Darkmos said "So what can you tell me about this planet". "Hmm" Ryan said "This is earth, wait you mean... your not from here" Ryan said. "Nope, do you human have technology that makes humans into EM waves" Darkmos said grining. "Oh yeah I have to ask, how'd you do that" Ryan asked. "It's easy, but I do need a human to fuse with other wise it's not as powerful" Darkmos said.

"Hmm" Ryan said "Well it's cool". "Thanks, so what do you do for fun" Darkmos said. "Ignore people, they only get on my nerves" Ryan said still looking at the TV. "Oh..." Darkmos said as he layed down on the chair. "_The incident at Echo Ridge Schools today involved a whole class of students being traped in the computer room when viruses infected the schools Cyber Core. But when the satella police arived the viruses we're already gone. Many students say that a younge student, Ryan Draco tried to delete the viruses but his wereabouts after the attack are still unknown"_ The TV broadcast

"Pfft, if they knew me they know I'd go home" Ryan said. *Knock Knock Knock* Three knocks came from the door. "Hmm" Ryan said turning off the TV "Darkmos hunter, now" Ryan said calmly. "Fine" Darkmos said. Darkmos disapeared.

Ryan walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. Ryan said a blond haired girl with two rediculiously big rocket shaped pigtails. She wore a dark blue dress with Light blue pants underneith. Beside her was a big bulky boy with a black jacket with the sleaves torn off . He wore a yellow t-shirt with a fork and a spoon on it. He was overweight. His black hair stuck out of the orange headband that covered his ears.

The other boy was way to short. He wore a white t-shirt with his sleaves scrunched up. His yellow tie hanged just below the collar of his had a blue backpack, and wore green shorts. "RYAN DRACO" The girl yelled causing the two boys to jump. "oh it's you... what do you want" Ryan said obviously not pleased that this girl was yelling at him.

"You skiped school" The girl yelled. "We just got attacked by viruses we were going to get sent home anyway" Ryan said. "You can't talk back to the Prez like that" The large boy said. "Yeah" The short boy agreed. "I don't care how rich you are or that your the class president, just get out of my sight" Ryan said. "How rude" The girl yelled. "Listen Luna just get out of here, I don't have the time, OR patience to deal with you right now" Ryan said. "Hmm fine, Bud teach him some manners" The blond haired girl known as Luna said to the large boy.

"Hey Zack what are the odds of me winning" Bud asked the short kid. "Hmmm probally good, he doesn't work out and he hardly participates in PE anyway" Zack said. Ryan walked out of his house. "So we going to do this" Ryan said moving his arm like a windmil. "Or are you just going to waste my time" Ryan said getting ready.

"You'll pay kid, no one makes fun of the prez" Bud said. "yeah cuz she does that all on her own" Ryan said. "GRAHHH" Bud yelled as he charged Ryan. Ryan pulled back his fist. He swung it up as Bud was about to run into him. "Ghh" Bud said as he fell backwards. Blood oozed out of his nose. "Bud!" Luna and Zack yelled at the same time. "Let that be a lesson, just leave me be" Ryan said walking back into his house.

Bud moaned.

Ryan's house

"Well that was fun" Darkmos said appearing out of no where "you must really like your space". "Damn strait" Ryan said as he walked back to the couch and turned on the TV.

Five minutes later At Vista point:

"Bud I can't believe you lost to Draco" Luna yelled. Bud looked sorry. The bandage on his nose slightly moved. "It wasn't his fault Ryan's just natrually agressive" Zack said in his defence. "What ever, BUD if you fail me one more time I'll cut our brother band within a snap of my fingers" Luna said. "Wha.. NO you can't" Bud yelled. "Just watch me, don't fail me again bud" Luna said as she walked away from Bud. Zack quickly fallowed her.

"Cut... our brother band" Bud muttered. "Well well well, what do we have here" A voice said from the darkness. "Huh who's there" Bud yelled. "Don't be alarmed, you want to get back at the kid Ryan right?" The voice said. "If prez will trust me again then yeah" bud said. A red bull like thing appeared in front of Bud, His horns were made of fire. Only his helmet and his shoulder pads were the only armor on his body. The rest of it was fire.

"Whoa!" bud yelled. "Don't worry I can help you, all I ask is that you help me" The creature asked. " are you" Bud asked. "I am Tarus, the master of fire, and I can help you take down that weakling Ryan" Tarus said. "What do I have to do" Bud asked. "Here" Tarus threw Bud a Card. "Slash that card and I'll take care of the rest" Tarus said. Bud picked up his hunter. he slashed the card through the slot. Fire surounded Buds body. "What the..." Bud said as the fire engulfed him. When the flames died down a giant red bull like human that was twice the size of Bud appeared. He had flames coming out of his arms and a flamthrower for his mouth,

"From now on you'll be known as Tarus Fire" Tarus said from inside bud's head. "Tarus Fire..." bud said his eyes looked blank like if he was in a trance or something. "Now listen up, we have to find a traitor after you get your revenge. He's a small black creature and he may have already made a conection with a person on this planet. This conection could give that human extodenary powers. But you will be stronger than him, you will defeat them no matter who they are" Tarus said. "Yes master" Bud said trance like.

"That was easier than I thought, looks like I was right the dumb ones are always easier to trick" Tarus said to himself.

OoC: WAit what more EM wave creatures, J/K anybody who has played Megaman starforce serries knows this, I kno I said I'd make this about megaman star force 3 but it'll actually be a combination of all three games, with various bosses in different combinations.


	4. Electro Magnetic Wave Change

OoC: ... What are you looking up here for the story is down below

Ryan's Alarm rang through the morning. "Ugh" Ryan said throwing his hunter toward the wall. "HEY!" Darkmos yelled as the Hunter hit the floor. "Sorry force of habit" Ryan said tiredly as he wiped the sleep from his eyes

"Well you beter get out of that habit" Darkmos said appearing out of no where "Cuz I"m not going to be tossed around like a bean bag!".

Ryan heard faint knocking from downstairs. He looked out his window toward his front door. "oh no..." Ryan said grimly "Ugh the wicked witch is here" Ryan got dressed and walked downstairs. "Wicked Witch?" Darkmos said looking out the window seeing Luna at the front door. "Oooooh"

Ryan opened the front door. "What do you want" Ryan said coldly. "Well good morning to you too" Luna said sarcasticly "I'm here because there's no school today". Ryan gave Luna a confused look. "Why my house can't you go to Zack's or Bud's" Ryan said. "Zack's busy today and Bud's gone somewhere" Luna said "And besides as Class president I am to keep everyone from falling behind in there academics". "ugh" Ryan said. "Your last test grades wern't very good" Luna said. "Now you sound like my mom" Ryan said. He slamed the door shut.

Luna opened the door and walked in. "You can't get rid of me that easy" Luna said. "Maybe I should have locked the door..." Ryan said hitting his head on the wall "ugh fine you can stay just don't expect any VIP treatment from me" Ryan started walking upstairs.

"So how'd it go" Darkmos said. "Horrible" Ryan said "She's in my house". "Want me to scare her?" Darkmos asked. "Relax I can handle her" Ryan said. "how? you can't hit girls you know" Darkmos said. "Geez get off my back, I'm letting you stay here just be thankful for that" Ryan said as he grabed some school supplies.

"your actually going to study with her" Darkmos said slightly confused. "Well I'm not going to tell her to get lost" Ryan said "She controls the class, she could make them all hate me". "And since when have you given a crap what other people think" Darkmos said.

"Good point but she has no where else to go, plus she would have kept on bugging me anyway, at least when I'm fake studing She'll be quiet" Ryan said. "Ok well have fun on your date" Darkmos said jokenly. "It's not a date!" Ryan said "Stay here" Ryan left the room. "pfft yeah right" Darkmos said as he walked over to Ryan's computer.

10 minutes later

Ryan turned on the TV. "Can you turn that down!" Luna yelled. "Why it's not bothering me" Ryan said. "Well it's bothering me!" Luna yelled. "How long have we been studining" Ryan asked. "I would say 10 minutes but you were goofing off for at least 5 of those minutes" Luna said. "Good were done" Ryan said as he flicked through the chanels.

"Wait! DONE" Luna yelled. "Yeah D O N E" Ryan said. "you mean thats how long you study ever single time" Luna asked shocked. "Too long?" Ryan said. "Too long! TOO LONG! More like too short! Get your book open! I'll make you study until your eyes bleed and your finger cramps!" Luna yelled. (ugh) Ryan thought (She's in one of her moods) Ryan opened his text book

Echo Ridge: few miles away from Ryan's house.

"Alright the signal's getting stronger" Tarus said as he sniffed the air. "There" Tarus said pointing toward Ryan's house. "We can use that" Tarus said pointing toward a truck. "go Bud" Tarus comanded. Bud started walking toward Ryan's house.

*Knock Knock Knock* "hmm" Ryan said turning off the TV. "Did you order pizza?" Ryan asked Luna. "No did you?" Luna said back. Ryan walked up to the door and opened it. "Bud?" Ryan said "What are you doing here" Ryan asked. Bud stared at him and punched him in the face. Ryan fell backward. He quickly got up. "oh so it's like that huh" Ryan said as he got into a fighitng stance.

"Bud!" Luna yelled. "P..Prez" Bud said still in a trance like state. "Good thing your here, Ryan here wasn't listening to me" Luna said "Maybe you could teach him some maners". (B****) Ryan thought. Bud picked up Luna and walked out the door. "NOT ME YOU IDIOT" Luna yelled "PUT ME DOWN!". Bud stoped he turned toward Ryan. Ryan ran out of his house.

"Whats your problem dude" Ryan asked. "Transcode" Bud said trance like. Flames erupted around Bud they surounded his body. When the flames died down a huge red flaming ox was staring at Ryan. In his big metalic hand he held Luna. "Whoa..." Ryan said backing up a bit. Suddenly a truck pulled up. Bud threw Luna in the front seat and disapeared into the Trucks Cyber core.

The engine roared to life as fire spurted out the exaust pipe. The engine reived it's self. The tires screached as the truck bolted down the road. "What the heck just happened" Ryan asked. "KID!" Darkmos yelled from his bedroom window. Ryan turned around. Darkmos threw him the hunter. "C'MON WE GOT BUTT TO KICK" Darkmos yelled.

"Transcode" Ryan said swimping the card he used yesterday. The card sparked as it slid through the hunter. "Transcode 013: Code Name: " The voice cut off agian. Ryan stood there in his orange armor. The truck turned around with a loud screach. The truck came roaring at Ryan. "We got to time this just right other wise we're road kill" Darkmos said.

Ryan started to count down (3...2...1... GO!) Ryan thought. As soon as he counted to 1 he charged the truck. "I hope this works" Ryan yelled. "Acess" A computerized voice said. With a flash of light Ryan disapeared. The truck swerved and hit a parked yellow car. The truck's engine stoped running.

OoC: Allright now here comes the fun part. Find out next time viewers


	5. Crash and Burn

OoC: Whew School has been rough, I barely found time to get on the comp, but I'm back and I'll try to update all my stories

Truck's Cyber Core

Ryan appeared in a flash of light. "Whoa, who called extreme cyber core makeover" Ryan said looking at the flame back ground and the huge mechanical bulls. "Geez, well at least I know who it is" Darkmos said. "Give me the details" Ryan said as he started to walk further into the Cyber core

"His name is Tarus, He controls fire, He's not the strongest FM but he apparently was the fastest" Darkmos said. "With that big body, I doubt he's fast" Ryan said walking toward on of the bulls. "Looks can be deciving" Darkmos said as Ryan climbed on the bull.

"What are you doing?" Darkmos asked. "See the wires, they conect to the bull to the other side" Ryan said "Do you even know how to ride a bull?" Darkmos asked. "Uh. not really" Ryan said. "Well just remember Tarus didn't make this easy for.." Darkmos was cut off as the bull sprang to life and started charging across the wires.

"Whoa!" Ryan yelled as he was flung into the air. He managed to hang onto the Leather strap that ran across the bulls upper torso. The bull turned and flung Ryan. Ryan was hanging off the side of the bull. The bull stoped at the other side with a huge jerking motion.

Ryan got flung to the wave road and landed on his back. "Ghh" Ryan said staring up at the bull. "I hate you" Ryan said to the bull. "I thought cats were suppose to land on their feet" Darkmos said floating next to Ryan. "Shut up..." Ryan said getting up.

"Any reason this Tarus guy is mad at you" Ryan asked. "I'll tell you later" Darkmos said "C'mon let's get going"

Deep Terminal: Truck Cyber Core

"EEEK!" Luna screamed "YOU BETER LET ME GO". "" Bud said. "Bud?" Luna said. "" Bud said. "Listen girly, I would like to burn your mouth off right now, but your the only thing keeping bud under my control" Tarus said floating next to a tied up Luna.

"What?" Luna said surprised. "Plus I need you as Bait, to draw "him" out" Tarus said. "Him?" Luna asked. "It's none of your concern" Tarus said. "And I would hate to burn that pretty little face of yours" Tarus said with a evil smile. "HELP!" Luna yelled strugling.

"Heh, who do you think is going to save..." A buster shot flew through the air. Tarus floated back and dodged it. "About time you showed up, I was getting worried Darkmos" Tarus said. "Step away from her" Ryan said. "Oh! Is she that important to you" Tarus said

"I don't even know her" Ryan said "But I can't let you hurt a inocent person" Ryan's buster turned back into his hand. "You are really stupid" Tarus said "Just look at you, you can barely stand" Ryan's body was covered in scratches. "Those 3 bulls really threw you around Ryan" Darkmos said. "Shut up" Ryan whispered to Darkmos.

"Very well, Bud Finsih them" Tarus said. "Grah!" Bud yelled as he charged toward Ryan. "Kid" "I know" Ryan charged toward Bud. "WAVE BATTLE RIDE ON" Ryan yelled. A barier quickly formed around Ryan and Bud.

Bud continued his charge. Ryan fliped over him. "C'mon Bud I know your still in there" Ryan said. "Me not Bud, Me Tarus Fire" Bud said "And your going down, Prez forgive me then" Tarus Fire said. "See, he's just a puppet" Tarus said "Completely incappable of his own thoughts or emotions"

"I thought you said Tarus was stupid" Ryan whispered to Darkmos. "So he got a dictonary, big deal" Darkmos whispered back. "Tarus Flame" Tarus Fire's mouth opened up to reveal a flamethrower. A stream of fire shot out at Ryan.

Ryan rolled to the side and doged the flame. "Geez that was hot" Ryan said. "It's fire what do you expect!" Darkmos yelled in Ryan's head. "Besides your no beter Darkmos" Tarus said. "Wha?" Ryan said looking up at Tarus. "Forcing that human to fight for you, you and me are alot alike, and if you gave up now I believe the King will forgive you"

"Darkmos isn't forcing me to do anything!" Ryan yelled "Are you so sure?" Tarus said with a evil grin. "KID! Don't listen to him!" Darkmos yelled "Just finish him off Already!". Tarus Fire Charged Ryan again. Ryan stood there "KID!" Darkmos yelled.

Ryan got blasted back by the full force of Tarus fire's Tackle. His body slamed up against the barrier and he fell to the ground in a heap. "Ha Ha Ha" Tarus laughed "Some winner you picked there Darkmos". Ryan got up "I was right..." Ryan mummbled. "Hmm" Tarus stoped laughing "What are you going on about now?" Tarus asked Ryan

"I was right Darkmos isn't controling me!" Ryan yelled "I make my own decisions, and I'm not gona let someone like you tell me other wise!". "Nice speach kid" Tarus said sarcasticly "Bud End him" Tarus comanded. "Kid" Darkmos said. "Don't worry I'm one step ahead of ya" Ryan said as he loaded up data from one of his battle cards.

"WIDE WAVE" Ryan yelled firing a long stream of water at Tarus Fire. "Ghhh" Tarus fire colapsed to the ground. "Go get em" Darkmos said. The tips of Ryan's fingers turned into Black Energy Claws. Ryan charged Tarus Fire. He jumped into the air and slamed his claws into Tarus Fire's back. "Darkness!" Ryan yelled. Black electricty filled in his claws and straight into Tarus Fire.

"GAHHHHHH" Bud Screamed as his body got electricuted. Tarus fell to the ground Black Electricity started sparking out of his body. "No... I can't be killed... not by some... KID!" Tarus screamed as his body started to look wavy. the electricty stoped as bud turned back to normal. Ryan walked over to Tarus. "Game over" Ryan slashed Tarus in half and watched as Tarus's data quickly disintigrated.

"Ah Bud!" Luna said running over to him. "Relax he's ok" Ryan said "I only gave him enough watts to seperate him from Tarus". "Who are you?" Luna asked. Ryan became flustered "Me?" "Yes". (I can't tell her who I really am, Other wise she might call the government or something) Ryan thought. "Uh.. Eclipse!" Ryan said. "Yeah I'm Eclipse, Warrior of darkness" Ryan said still kinda flustered.

"Thank you" Luna said. "Uh no problem" Ryan said. Suddenly the Cyber Core started to shake. "Kid we have to get out of here, like yesterday" Darkmos said. "Oh crap got to run" Ryan said. "Wait what about me and Bud" Luna asked. "Darkmos?" Ryan said. "Listen you two will be fine, the energy that sent you here is gone so you should return to the outside realm in a matter of seconds"

"Good enough for me" Ryan said running toward the exit. "PULSE OUT" Ryan yelled. A light surrounded him as he disapeared.

Real World: Outside Ryan's house

Ryan appeared out of a small light. Suddenly he saw Luna and Bud appear. Luna got up and walked over to Ryan. "What are you doing here?" Luna said slightly ticked off. "Wha?" Ryan said surprised at Luna. "You should be studding" Luna said pointing toward Ryan's house. "All work and no play make Jack a really dull boy" Ryan said "Well good thing your name isn't Jack then huh" Luna said

"What happened" Ryan asked. "Huh?" Luna asked. "We came out side for some fresh air and you just passed out" Ryan said. "Really?" Luna said confused. "Yeah Bud was so worried he fainted too" Ryan said. "Is that what happened?" Luna said confused. "No, Ryan you should have seen it, I was transported to a cyber looking area, and Bud was a giant Pig, and someone saved us" Luna said.

"Sounds like someone should switch to Decaf" Ryan said. "Well I got studding to do, see ya tomorrow" Ryan said walking back into his house. "I know what I saw" Luna mumbled. "Ugh, my head" Bud said as he got up. "Bud!" Luna said. "Where am I? Prez?" Bud asked. "Are you ok?" Luna asked. "Yeah I'm fine"

"ugh your such an idiot sometimes" Luna said. Bud lowered his head with a sad expression. "But I guess thats what makes you my friend" Luna said. Bud's head snaped up "You really mean that" Bud said. "Yeah, I'm sorry I yelled at you" Luna said. "Appology acepted" Bud said. "Well c'mon let's get you home" Luna said helping Bud up. Ryan watched from his bedroom window.

"Allswell that ends well eh Darkmos" Ryan said putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah..." Darkmos said "Listen Ryan, did you really believe what Tarus said about me controling you". "What? Of course not, true sometimes I feel like I'm forced to do things, but Complaining about it isn't going to help, Besides Tarus is gone we have nothing to worry about" Ryan said.

"Uh. Actually" Darkmos said. "Let me guess there's more?" Ryan said. "Yeah" Darkmos said. "Oh well keep em coming" Ryan said. "What?" Darkmos said surprised. "I mean your my friend right, I should at least try to help you out" Ryan said. "Really? but it might be dangerous" Darkmos said. "So what life is full of danger, besides things around here were getting a little boring" Ryan said

"You cocky little kid" Darkmos said with a chuckle "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you". "Great thats settled" Ryan said. "Ryan" Darkmos said "yeah?" "I want to change my name" Darkmos said. "Why?" Ryan asked. "Darkmos reminds me of all the damage I've done, and the past that always seems to find me" Darkmos said. "Alright, what do you want to be called then?" Ryan asked.

"Kuroneko" Darkmos said

OoC: Ok wow that only took about an hour, anyway another chapter up, another baddie down


	6. Codename: Eclipse

OoC: This story is really calling out to me right now

Morning: Ryan's room

Ryan's hunter suddenly starting sending out some sort of alarm. Ryan groaned and slamed his hand on the hunter. "Ouch! HEY watch were your swinging" Kuroneko said appearing next to Ryan's bed. "Sorry Kuro, haven't gotten used to a alien living in my hunter yet" Ryan said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Well anyway what are we going to do today" Kuroneko asked. "I don't know about you, but I got school" Ryan said getting out of his bed and walking over to his closet. "School?" Kuroneko asked. "Yeah it's where humans like me, go to waste 6 hours of our day learning stuff that other people already know" Ryan said putting on a black t-Shirt and a pair of brown pants.

"Sounds boring" Kuroneko said. "It is" Ryan replied grabing some goggles off the table next to his bed. "So what is a usual day where your from" Ryan asked. "Training, Sparing, missions" Kuroneko said. "Sounds fun" Ryan said. "Yeah well based on your battle against Tarus yesterday you need more training" Kuroneko said

"Thats right, there are others looking for you" Ryan said "Anyone we should be worried about" Ryan asked. "Not at the moment, I'll let you know if I scence a FMion tho" Kuroneko said. "FMion?" Ryan asked. "Oh sorry haven't told you about that yet have I" Kuroneko said. "Well a FMion is made of a bunch of EM Waves. They come from a planet Called Planet FM and are known for destroying planets" Kuroneko said

"Great..." Ryan said Sarcasticly. "Well Relax, they can't destroy Earth, because I have something they need" Kuroneko said. "Really?" Ryan said. "A key" Kuroneko said. "Like what a key to a door?" Ryan said. "No the key to the Andromeda" Kuroneko said. "Andro what?" Ryan said. "Meda" Kuroneko said "And trust me, if you saw this thing you'd be scared too"

"Wait your scared" Ryan said with a smirk. "WHAT, no I mean it's not that I'm scared, I'm scared for you tho" Kuroneko said blushing a bit. "Oh c'mon just admit your a scardy cat" Ryan said. "NEVER... I mean I'm not scared" Kuroneko said blushing deeper. "Oh thats cool I didn't know EM Waves could blush" Ryan said laughing. "Ok thats it were done talking" Kuroneko said disapearing into the hunter.

"Geez you don't need to get emotional about it" Ryan said picking up the hunter and putting it in his pocket. Ryan looked at the clock. "Oh Crap I'm Late!" Ryan said running out the door.

School front gates

"Whew made it" Ryan said breathing a sigh of relief. "Why are you so concerned about getting to school" Kuroneko asked from the hunter. "Well it's not like I want Luna breathing down my neck all the time, I swear she's so annoying sometimes" Ryan said "Sometimes?" Kuroneko said jokenly. "Ok most of the time she's a pain in the ass" Ryan said

"Well speak of the devil" Kuroneko said as Luna walked up. "Draco" Luna said. "Platz" Ryan said back. "Wow last name basis" Kuroneko said from inside the hunter. "What was that?" Luna asked. "Oh just Kuroneko" Ryan said pulling out his hunter. "you got a wizard?" Luna asked. "Yeah couldn't use Alpha forever you know" Ryan said thinking back to the first day he met Kuroneko

(Besides... didn't really have a choice...) Ryan thought. "Well at least you showed up today" Luna said slightly annoyed. (And let hell break lose now) Ryan thought. "I was going to say your tartys have been pilling up like crazy, one more late day and I would have called the cops" Luna said (Oh shoot me now) Ryan thought "I mean did you think you could just NOT come to school.." Ryan cut her off "Hey arn't we going to be late" Ryan said.

"Grrr, you got lucky this tiime Draco, but next time I'll chew your ear off" Luna said as she stormed into the school. "Quite the charmer" Kuroneko said. "She should lose the attitude" Ryan said walking into the school.

Classroom 5-B Mr. Shepar Class

Ryan sat in the back cornor clossest to the door. "Alright time for roll call" Mr. Shepar said as the final bell rang. He started listing off names. "Psst kid" Kuroneko said from inside the hunter. Ryan pulled out his hunter and hid it under the deck while pointing the screen at him. "What your going to get me in trouble" Ryan whispered back.

"After class want to train a little" Kuroneko said. "Yes yes just be quiet" Ryan whispered. "Ryan Draco?" Mr. Shepar called out. "What?" Ryan said. "Oh your here today" Mr. Shepar said. (yeah yeah just don't get used to it) Ryan thought.

"Patrick Sprigs" called out. Suddenly the door opened behind Ryan. In walked a male kid with long green hair. He wore a white t-shirt under a purple jacket that only covered his Chest and his arms. He had a yellow belt with a bag the same collor over his shirt. His purple pants had a thick Grey strand around his kneecaps. his white shoes had thin yellow lines running through them.

"Here" The kid said as he took the seat next to Ryan. (Pat? He has more tarties than I do) Ryan thought. "Kid" Kuroneko said in a harsh whisper. Ryan pulled out his hunter again "I know training after class" Ryan Whispered. "It's not that, I'm sencing a small Z Wave around here" Kuroneko said. "Huh?" Ryan said confused.

"Z waves are what FMions give off, enought exposure to it can turn a human into EM waves" Kuroneko said. "is that what happened to Luna yesterday?" Ryan asked. "Yeah, she only had a small radiation tho" Kuroneko said. "Can you find out where the Z wave is" Ryan asked. "Too small to be sure" Kuroneko said.

"Whatchu doing" Pat said leaning over toward Ryan. Ryan hid his hunter. "oh nothing" Ryan said. "Haven't seen you before" Pat said. "Well I don't come to school that often" Ryan said. "Join the club" Pat said. "Yeah..." Ryan said. (ugh why is this flake talking to me anyway) Ryan thought.

OoC: Okay I think I've typed enough


	7. Luna's vengence

OoC: OK I have way to many ideas for this Fanfic. Maybe I'm just excited about this idea I have and want to hurry up and get to it

Classroom 5-B Mr. Shepar Class

The final bell rang at the end of the school day. "Oh over already" Mr. Shepar said "Don't forget about the trip to AMAKEN tomorrow" Mr. Shepar said as he gathered his things and left. "AMAKEN?" Ryan said. "Sounds like you've heard about it" Pat said

"Yeah a friend of mine works there" Ryan said. "Ok well just a heads up, I won't be on the trip tomorrow" Pat said. "And I care why?" Ryan responded. "Heh, True to your reputation" Pat said as he got up and left. (Reputation?) Ryan thought.

"Draco!" Luna yelled as she walked over to Ryan. "Ugh, you again" Ryan said. "Oh like seeing your face brightens up my day" Luna said "You beter be on the trip tomorrow". "Huh? Why"Ryan said. "you can't just keep skiping your already falling behind as it is" Luna said. "Why don't you just lay off my case" Ryan snaped at Luna.

"It's my job as Class President to make sure every student.." Ryan cut her off. "I never asked for your help!" Ryan yelled as he picked up his backpack and left. Ryan pasted Zack on the way out. Zack walked up to Luna. "It didn't go well did it" Zack said. *sigh* "Draco needs a personality change" Luna said "Where's Bud?".

School Gates

(Who does she think she is) Ryan thought. "Hey!" Bud yelled runing up to Ryan. "ugh" Ryan turned toward Bud. "Listen your Leader already told me, be here tomorrow" Ryan said "Yeah yeah whatever" Bud said "Anyway, thanks". "For what?" Ryan asked

"For dealing with Luna, Thanks to you me and her are friends again" Bud said. "oh... I didn't do much" Ryan said. "She does homework when she's upset" Bud said. "That explains alot" Ryan said. "Oh yeah, do you remember yesterday". Ryan asked Bud. "It's a little fuzzy, why?" Bud said. "no reason" Ryan said as he started to walk away.

"I'll tell Prez to take it easy on you" Bud said. "Doubt that'll help" Ryan said back. "Can't hurt to try right?" Bud said. "... Thanks" Ryan said as he walked away.

Ryan's house living room

Ryan walked in and threw his backpack onto the couch. He walked over to the fridge and found a note on it. Ryan read the note aloud. "Dear Ryan, I'll be back late tonight, dinners in the fridge". "Hey you ok kid?" Kuroneko asked. "yeah... I'm fine" Ryan said as he grabed an apple and turned on the TV.

"I thought we were going to train" Kuroneko said. "...In a bit..." Ryan said staring at the TV. "Thinking about your mom?" Kuroneko asked. "She's never home, even when I need her" Ryan said. "And my dad...". Ryan paused. "He's gone isn't he" Kuroneko said. "...Yeah..." Ryan said. "I saw your memories" Kuroneko said "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

"I'm fine" Ryan said "C'mon let's go get some training in" Ryan said getting off the couch. (he advoiding the subject... well at least I know where his lonliness comes from now) Kuroneko thought. Ryan picked up the hunter and the card. "Transcode" Ryan said swiping the card.

"Transcode 013 Codename: Eclipse" A mechanical voice said from the hunter. Ryan was surounded in a black light. His armor appear on his body. His helmet faded onto his head, his eyes flashed a bright yellow. "alright let's go" Ryan said walking up the TV and entering it's Cyber Core.

A few hours later: TV Cyber core

"MET!" A mettena cried as it slamed it's picaxe into the ground. Ryan fliped over the shockwave. "SWORD" Ryan yelled. His hand turned into a cyber sword. As he fell toward the mettena he sliced it in half. "Enemy Deleted" The words flashed on Screen in front of Ryan's eyes.

The visor went back into the helmet. "Whew" Ryan said sitting down. "Well you definally got beter" Kuroneko said appearing next to Ryan. "Thanks" Ryan said Catching his breath. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be". "Well good, Now get some rest, you got a feild trip tomorrow" Kuroneko said. "Oh yeah I forgot" *Yawn*.

"Alright Pulse out" Ryan said. A bright light surounded him as he loged out of the Cyber Core.

Next Day: Morning: Ryan's room

Ryan's hunter's Alarm Clock went off. Ryan slamed his hand on it. "OUCH!" Kuroneko yelled as he appeared next to Ryan's bed. "That's it" Kuroneko said as his claws extended and he pounced at Ryan. "AGH KURONEKO STOP" Ryan said as Kuroneko slashed at him.

Bus stop: Outside Echo Ridge School

"ugh" Ryan said. "you should really learn to stop hitting your hunter" Kuroneko said perched on Ryan's shoulder. "Shut up..." Ryan said. "Draco?" Luna said surprised. "What?" Ryan said. Ryan was dressed in a black sweat shirt and black shorts with Red pockets. Around his neck was a pair of headphones.

"Your here?" Luna said even more surprised. "Why you so surprised" Ryan asked. "Well... I didn't think you'd show up" Luna said. "Geez have some faith" Ryan said "So thats Kuroneko?" Luna asked looking at the cat on Ryan's shoulder. "Yeah" Ryan said. "Pretty cool huh". "Hmmm" Luna said staring at Kuroneko.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Kuroneko said to Luna angerly. Luna jumped back in surprise. "Relax he's just tired this morning" Ryan said. "yeah and you hitting your hunter had nothing to do with it" Kuroneko said. "wow, you two are perfect for each other" Luna said sarcasticly.

"I didn't know you could use Sarcasim" Ryan said to Luna. "Well it's not like I'm rude all the time" Luna said. "Right... where's Bud and Zack?" Ryan asked. "I told them to get here early" Luna said. "SORRY WE'RE LATE" Bud yelled Running up to the bus stop with Zack Fallowing him.

"Where have you two been!" Luna asked. "I had to get Bud up" Zack said. "And I had to remember to get up" Bud said. "Oh geez" Ryan said. "You should never be late for a feild trip, it's just lazy, irresponsible, and.." Luna said "Oh look the bus" Ryan said cutting Luna's sentence off.

"Hmph" Luna said. "You two got lucky this time" Luna said to Bud and Zack. "Whew" Ryan said. "Thanks" Bud said. "don't thank me, thank dumb luck" Ryan said as the bus pulled up. All of them got on the bus and headed toward AMAKEN.

OoC: I have a pic for the clothes I described, and for now on those will be my characters regular clothes.

Pic: http:/api.ning.com/files/7SjiUUOLZhmWCl*rr5YN4F7S0QLjITCx*8*XE5*1LKNINcLbtzcSLK-Upblw8Xichu3VLtzL6-MWJ6ZLHWMXgH*nTIP3FZiCnKADsMQn9JI_/.png


	8. Who ordered the shrimp? trip part 1

OoC: I got nothing to say and or complain about this time, just get to the story

AMAKEN

Ryan and the others got off the bus. Several students were already there and forming small groups. "About time we got here" Luna said. "Draco you stick with us today"."Oh joy oh joy" Ryan said sarcasticly. "It could be worse" Bud said. "I find that hard to believe" Ryan said.

"C'mon we're going to see the whole Place until you memorized everything" Luna said. (ugh) Ryan thought. Luna, Bud, Zack, and Ryan walked inside.

5 minutes later

"Well this is sure intresting" Luna said looking at the black hole generator "Don't you think so Draco?" Luna said turning around. "Hmm" Luan looked around. "Hey where's Ryan" Luna asked Bud and Zack. "He was here a minute ago" Bud said. "Oh great..." Luna said. "Well don't just stand there Find him!" Luna comanded.

"Gah, yes Prez" Bud said as he left in a hurry. "On it" Zack said as he headed in the opposite direction then Bud.

Outside: Near Rocket Statue

"I can't believe how easy it was to ditch them" Ryan said. Kuroneko rested on his shoulder. "Easy is a understatment" Kuroneko said. "Ryan!" A Tall man in a blue Jacket with the AMAKEN Logo on it said. "Mr. Boreal" Ryan said. "Whoa, you know this guy" Kuroneko said.

"he used to work with my dad" Ryan said. "You don't have to be so formal, call me Aaron" Aaron said. "Sorry" Ryan said. "Anyway it's been a while since your were last here" Aaron said. "Yeah kinda got busy, Luna's been trying to get me to come to school more often"

"Is she that annoying girl you told me about last time" Aaron said. "Yeah, she's gotton more annoying lately" Ryan said. "Well, at least your going right?" Aaron said. "Well sorta..." Ryan said. "Well I got to get going" Aaron said. "Alright see you later" Ryan said.

"Oh Come by the lab later" Aaron said as he left.

"He seems nice" Kuroneko said. "Well we got a few minutes before Luna or Bud and Zack find us" Ryan said. "How do you know?" Kuroneko asked. "Just a hunch" Ryan said.

"HEY!" A small kid yelled at Ryan. He wore a white jump suit with a red vest over it. His hat was red with two white tips. He had black hair and black shoes. "Geez your popular today" Kuroneko said. "What do you want" Ryan said.

"Just wanted to see what compition I'm up against" The boy said. "Compition?" Ryan said confused. "Ryan! I'm sencing a Strong Z-Wave off from him" Kuroneko said. "Really?" Ryan said. "That kid?". "I'M NOT A KID" The boy yelled. "TRANSCODE" The boy slid a card through his hunter.

Several water waves surrounded the kid. When the waves settled down the kid had red armor and two giant pinchers. His helmet had a golden crab on it. "Here!" Ryan said surprised. Ryan looked around. "There's no people around" Kuroneko said

"ugh, Transcode" Ryan said slashing the card throguh his hunter. A black light surounded Ryan. His armor appeared and a helmet surounded his head. "ugh it's just Cancer" Kuroneko said. "You know this joker" Ryan said. "Yeah, Cancer was the weakest in the academy" Kuroneko said

"RAAAGH!" The kid yelled as he charged Ryan. "So he's a pushover" Ryan said. "Incoming..." Kuroneko said. "I know" Ryan said. He held out his hand and pushed on the kid's helmet. The kid started to swing at Ryan using his pinchers."So as you were saying" Ryan said

"What? oh yeah the academy, it's where every FMian learned how to fight and fuse with the natives, just incase" Kuroneko said. "Oh c'mon Darkmos I wasn't that weak" A red crab appeared next to the kid. Most of it's body was made of electricty. "Yeah you were Cancer, You even got beat by the mettena" Kuroneko said.

"Wait isn't Cancer controling this kid?" Ryan asked. "Hmm, Now that you mention it I don't think so" Kuroneko said. "Hey Fight Fair" The kid complained as he swang his arms at Ryan wildly.

"I would never control Claud, he's just a kid" Cancer said. "Then why are we fighting" Ryan said. "Well actually it's not really a fight" Kuroneko said. "Good point but still" Ryan replied. "He's just arrogant and stuborn" Cancer said "Take it easy on him".

"Fine I'll finish this quick" Ryan said. He focused his energy on his hand. He sent out a small wave of dark power. The wave blew Claud backward. Claud landed on his back. "Ghh, That wasn't Fair" Claud yelled. "ugh, Cancer whats your Transcode form called" Ryan asked Cancer.

"I'm Cancer Bubble" Claud yelled out. "Was I talking to you shrimp" Ryan said. "SHRIMP!" Claud yelled. "I'm a Crab BUKU!". "Just end it" Kuroneko said obviously bored. "Why would they send the weaked FMian to get back the Andromeda key" Ryan said. "What? The key" Cancer said "It's here?".

"You don't know?" Kuroneko said. "Well I didn't really care for that key anyway" Cancer said. "Kuro has it" Ryan said. "Really? Well I kinda like it here, besides I'm the only friend that Claud has" Cancer said.

"That explains so much" Ryan said. "PLASMA SHOT" Ryan yelled. His hand became a cannon charged with electricty. Ryan shot at Claud. Claud flew back, shocks flew from his body. "WHOA kid" Kuroneko said "What too much?" Ryan asked.

Claud landed. Cancer quickly flew over to Claud. "You ok?" Cancer asked Claud. "Uh yeah" Claud said tears welling up in his eyes. "Ugh" Ryan said turning his back away from Claud. "Too bad I couldn't beat Darkmos for you" Claud said. "It's ok claud, just be glad his human partner let you live".

"Pulse out" Cancer said. A bright light surounded Claud. When it dimed Claud was back to normal. "Pulse out" Ryan said" The same bright light surounded Ryan as he turned back to his normal form.

"Don't think this is over!" Claud yelled "Next time I will beat you". "heh, whats your name kid" Ryan asked. "It's claud, Claud Pincer" The kid said. "Well Claud, I'll look forward to our next battle" Ryan said as he walked away. "Wow your evil, picking on a kid like that" Kuroneko said. "He started it, besides I lifted his spirits at the end" Ryan said.

"Ok not toally evil but still evil" Kuroneko said. "Shut up..." Ryan said as he walked back inside the AMAKEN Building.

OoC: Well thats it, for now


	9. Boiling point trip part 2

OoC: Story is below, what you looking at up here

AMAKEN

"ugh where can he be" Luna said to herself. Ryan walked in. "DRACO!" Luna yelled angerly. "Shist" Ryan said looking surprised. "So much for those few minutes" Kuroneko said mockenly

"Where did you go?" Luna said obviously still angry. "Just buzz off will ya!" Ryan yelled at Luna. "NO it's my job as Class President to make sure all students stay with the group!". Zack walked around the corner and saw Luna and Ryan yelling at each other.

"Bud I found them" Zack yelled. Zack and Bud walked up to Luna and Ryan. "See I told you fallow the yelling and we will find them" Bud said.

"Whatever I'm out of here" Ryan said walking toward the employee entrence. "DRACO!" Luna yelled "You will stay with the group or your grade will become a F for this feild trip. Ryan stoped. "There now let's get back to the group" Luna said as she started to walk away.

Bud and Zack fallowed her. Ryan stood there just staring at the employee entrence. (So much for my first A) Ryan thought as he walked up to the employee entrence. "Hello can I help you" A lady said as she sat behind the counter.

"I'm looking Aaron Boreal" Ryan said. "And you are?" The lady asked. "Ryan Draco, I'm Aaron's friend". "Oh Draco, down the hall and up the elevator" The lady said. "Mr. Boreal has been expecting you" "Thanks" Ryan said as he walked past the gate.

Luna turned around and watched Ryan enter the employee entrence. "That idiot!" Luna yelled. Luna, Bud, and Zack walked over to the employee entrence. "Can I help you?" The lady asked. "Yes, that boy that just walked past, where is he going?" Luna asked. "Mr. Boreal's office It's down the hall and up the elevator" "Thanks" Luna said as she walked through with Bud and Zack.

Aaron Boreal's Office.

Ryan walked in. "Ah there you are" Aaron said. "Tom this is the kid I was telling you about" Aaron said to a Pale faced man sitting behind a desk. He had light brown hair and dark blue bags under his eyes. He seemed kinda shy and nervous, and a bit insecure. he wore a AMAKEN Jacket and blue pants. "Ryan this is Tom Dubius" Aaron said

"Hi, how you doing. Aaron why did you want me to come here" Ryan said. "Well yesterday I had to fix a truck, It was red and somehow crashed outside your house, do you know anything about it?" Aaron asked. "Not really, I didn't even know a truck crashed outside" Ryan said.

"DRACO!" Luna yelled from behind Ryan. (SHIST) Ryan thought. "Oh hello, you are?" Aaron asked. "Luna Platz president of class 5-A" Luna said "And one of the most selfcentered people I know" Ryan chimed in. Luna stared at Ryan angerly.

"Oh I'm sorry was that said aloud" Ryan said mockenly. "Shut it Draco" Luna said. "Well i got work to do" Tom said nervously as he got up and walked out of the lab. "Make me Drama Deva" Ryan said to Luna. "What ever Wash out" Luna said.

"Spoiled brat"

"Annoying prick"

"Satalite hair"

"Cat Freak"

"Ms Perfection"

Ryan and Luna started exchanging insults back and forth.

"Wow" Aaron said. (I knew he disliked her, but not this much) Aaron thought. "DRACO! You can be so annoying all the time" Luna said. "Then why do you keep trying to make me come to school!" Ryan yelled. "Well uh... you see..." Luna said

"What am I some bargining chip! Just another pawn so you can gain face with the students!" Ryan yelled. "Uh... yeah..." Luna said.

"All this time, you've just been trying to use me" Ryan said. "It wasn't my idea, It was Zacks!" Luna yelled. "Does it matter!" Ryan yelled "You actually put that plan to action" Ryan said. "Alright Alright, break it up you two" Aaron said getting between Ryan and Luna.

"well since you guys are here, I mind as well show you around" Aaron said. "Yeah yeah..." Ryan said as he walked over and sat in Tom's chair.

Luna, Bud, and Zack started looking around. Ocasionally Luna would shoot Ryan a Dirty look. "hey whats this" Zack said pointing at a peice of paper.

Tom was watching behind a rocket engine. (Ah thats!) Tom thought. "Thats a" (DON'T SAY IT) Tom thought. "- pack It's my invention" Aaron said. (His invention? THE FLAP PACK IS MY INVENTION!) Tom thought as he walked over to the elevator and rode it to the roof.

Zack stared at another paper. "And whats this?" Zack asked. "Oh thats the Flap pack, Tom's invention, It really is quiet cool, I think he's almost got it complete" Aaron said. "You mean that social akward person actually invented something" Ryan said.

"Yeah, and I know your mad at Luna but try not to take it out on other people" Aaron said. "No promises" Ryan said. Kuroneko's fur stood on end. "Whoa you ok dude?" Ryan asked. "Ryan" Kuroneko whispered. "There's a FMian near". "What here?" Ryan whispered "Can you find him?" "I'll try" Kuroneko said disapearing into the hunter

"C'mon Draco" Luna said standing at the door. "It's almost time for the Space Simulator" Luna said staring daggers at Ryan. "Sheesh I try to be honest and look what it gets me" Ryan said. "Girls are strange" Kuroneko said as Ryan walked out the door.

Space Simulator

"Alright everbody, remember to keep your helmet on" A staff member said. "The space simulator is meant to replicate space it self, so theres no air in there". (Great) Ryan thought (Maybe Luna will yell so much she'll pass out). (Evil) Kuroneko's voice rang in Ryan's head.

(Ok maybe that was a little evil) Ryan thought (Looks Like I got to be careful what I think about). Ryan put on the space suit and floated inside.

"This shows an exact model of the solar system, go ahead look around" The staff memeber said. "Did you find the FMian yet?" Ryan asked Kuroneko. "not yet, it must be hiding" Kuroneko said. "Well hurry up, if it's anything like Tarus Fire or beter, then we could be in trouble" Ryan said.

"Who you talking to?" Luna asked. "Just Kuroneko" Ryan said. "What were you guys talking about" Luna asked. "Oh nothing" Ryan said.

"Ok thats it Draco, I've had enough" Luna said "Tell me what you guys were talking about NOW". (Great...) Ryan thought "I was just saying how that space suit makes you look..." (Nah I've picked on her enough today) "Good" Ryan said finishing his sentence.

"Oh really" Luna said blushing "Uh... carrry on then" Luna said floating toward Bud and Zack. "Oh la la" Kuroneko said. "What?" Ryan said. "You like her don't you" Kuroneko said. "What! NOOO it's not that, it's just I feel bad she has to put up with me all the time" Ryan said blushing

"What ever dude, your mouth says one thing but your face says another" Kuroneko said. "It's not that it's just warm in here" Ryan said. "yeah Yeah" Kuroneko said

"ALL OF YOU HUMANS!" A man yelled from atop of a tall machine. "YOUR CORUPTED AND EVIL WAYS SHALL BE ERATICATED". "Who the heck, is that" Ryan said looking up at the man. "Ghh it's Cygnas" Kuroneko said. Ryan heard various mumurs from the crowd of people.

"LOOK AWAY!" Kuroneko yelled in Ryan's mind. "What?" Ryan said. "JUST DO IT". Ryan faced away from the man.

"NOW FEEL MY WRAITH" the man yelled "SWAN DANCE" The man started spining. Soon everyone was spining. "Ok it's safe now" Kuroneko said to Ryan. "Safe? The FMian is still there" Ryan said. "Well safer" Kuroneko said. "WHO ARE YOU!" Ryan yelled up at the man. The man wore a blue jumpsuit with white shoulder blades and white boots. He had big white wings behind him

"I'm Cygnus Wing, graceful assasian" The man said. Luna screamed as she spun. "ECLIPSE SAVE US" Luna yelled. "Eclipse?" Ryan said. (She remembers?) Ryan thought. (We'll worry about that latter) Kuroneko said in Ryan's mind (C'mon no one can see us while there spining, WAVE CHANGE)

Ryan slashed the card though his hunter. "TRANSCODE" Ryan yelled. "Transcode: 013 Codename: Eclipse" The hunter said. In a black flame Eclipse's armor appeared on Ryan's body and his helmet surpunded his head.

"CYGNUS" Ryan yelled. "Ah there you are traitor" A blue electromenetic swan said appearing next to The man. "Your going down!" Ryan said. Ryan jumped up toward Cygnus wing and landed on the EM wave road next to him. "Wish we could stay and chat but we really need to get going" Cygnus said.

Cygnus and the man disapeared into the Space simulator Cyber core. "Oh No you don't!" Ryan yelled going into the Cyber core.

OoC: Well thats it for now


	10. Cygnas Wing's Cliped

OoC: Chapter 10 and only one boss has been defeated! Wow I thought it at least take 8 chapters to defeat 2 bosses

**Cyber Core**

"Where is he" Ryan said as soon as he appeared. "Geez jumping the gun a little, he's further in" Kuroneko said. "Then why are we standing here" Ryan said as he started to run into the Cyber core.

"Geez why so active" Kuroneko said. "You don't get it. Those suits have limited air and once it runs out everybody in there is dead" Ryan said.

"Oh! So what is air?" Kuroneko said. "Let's just say humans need it to live" Ryan said. "BAWK" A white circular bird hoved in the sky. "Master Cygnus will not be disturbed" The white bird thing said. "Great!" Ryan said stoping.

"BAWK, hand over the key!" The bird said. "In your dreams egg head" Ryan said. "Then prepare to eat feathers!" The bird shot feathers at Ryan. Ryan ran to the side. "He's too high, the Eclipse buster won't reach him" Ryan said. "Then think of something" Kuroneko said.

Ryan looked around while dodging the feathers. "A ROCKET!" Ryan said spying a green missle like object sticking out of the ground. "Whats it doing here?" Kuroneko said. "Who cares!" Ryan said as he rushed over to it. "how do you make this thing fire?" Ryan said pressing random buttons on the control pad.

"BAWK!" The bird dove down. "BEEP" The control pad let out a large beep. Suddenly the rocket took off and slamed into the bird. "BWAAAAAAA" The bird screamed as the explosion engulfed him. "Whew" Ryan said. Another rocket loaded up in the panel behind him.

"I have an Idea" Ryan said. "Oh god..." Kuroneko said reading his thoughts. "No, it's a terrible Idea". "Oh c'mon, nothing ventured, nothing gained" Ryan said walking over to the rocket.

**Cyber core central**

"Betrayl, deception all human are the same" Cgynus Wing said looking at the people spining on the monitor. "Do you remember Tom" Cygnus said to the man. "The person who stole your idea for themselves, where do you think they are now?" Cygnus said "Probally counting the money they made from YOUR idea. I doubt they feel bad for what they did"

"Now make those humans suffer, no one is with out sin" Cygnus said laughing. "INCOMING" Ryan yelled.

"Huh?" Cygnus said turning around. He saw Ryan riding a rocket like a surfboard. "HIT THE DECK" Ryan said jumping off the board and landing on the EM wave path below. The rocket flew into the back ground and exploded.

"Quite a entrence kid" Cygnus said "I'll give you props for that". Ryan got up and dusted himself off "Yeah yeah whatever, I'm still deleting you" Ryan said.

"Oh very well, this fight should be quick" Cygnus said. "Yeah FOR YOU" Ryan said. Cygnus disapeared and the man stood up.

"Mr. Dubius?" Ryan said reconizing the face. "Betrayl" Cygnus Wing said. "He is now Cygnus Wing" Cygnus said. "Shall we show them the Swan Dance" Cygnus said.

Cygnus wing's body started to spin. As he spun he quickly rushed toward Ryan. Ryan dodged. "What the hell was this guy, a ballerina?" Ryan asked. "CANNON" Ryan said. His arm quickly formed the cannon. He fired it at Cygnus Wing.

The shot colided and made Cygnus wing off ballance. "SWORD" Ryan yelled jumping into the air. "CGYNUS SHOT!" Cygnus wing yelled he shot a hoard of feathers into the air. Ryan cut them down with his sword.

Ryan sliced Cygnus wing and jumped back. "That all you got?" Ryan said. "Not yet" Cygnus said. "CYGNUS STORM!" Cygnus wing started to spin. As he spun faster and faster more and more feathers shot out. "At the rate he's going he'll be molted before I'm dead" Ryan said dodging the feathers.

"End it now" Kuroneko said as Cygnus wing's spin started to slow down. "LONG SWORD" Ryan said a black energy long bladed Sword appeared. Ryan rushed toward Cygnus wing. "TIME TO CLIP YOUR WINGS" Ryan yelled as he sliced through Cygnus Wing's data.

"GAH!" Cygnus wing yelled as he flew back wards. "It doesn't matter" Cygnus wing said getting up. "I can just go away and come back some other day".

"TOM!" Aaron yelled. Aaron's voice came from the computer screne Cygnus wing was sitting at. All the people stoped spining and were now floating aimlessly trying to shake the dizzyness from their bodies

"Why are you doing this" Aaron said. "You should know "Buddy" " Tom said. "You stole my idea, you told those children that the Flap Pack was your idea!".

"Flap Pack?" Ryan said. "He didn't say it was his". "DON'T LIE, I HEARD IT WITH MY OWN EARS" Tom yelled. "He's right" Luna said "Aaron said some really posistive things about the flap pack after he told us it was your idea". "Yeah" Zack chimed in.

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU!" Tom yelled. "Alright Aaron, what if I told you to take off your helmet right now?" Tom said

"Are you crazy! He'll die!" Ryan yelled. "No he won't, I filled this place with air, how else do you think I can survive here" Tom said.

"Watch and See Eclipse he won't do it because he doesn't trust me" Cygnus said to Ryan. "In fact I bet he'll just run out of there and forget..." The sound of air escaping a helmet quieted Cygnus. "Wha?" Tom said looking at Aaron. Aaron had pulled his helmet off.

"Whew, theres not much air but it's still there" Aaron said. "WHAT! Why did you do that" Tom said. "Because we're friends, and friends trust each other" Aaron said. "I want you to know you can allways trust me Tom". "Aaron..." Tom said

"Now's our chance!" Kuroneko yelled. "Got it!" Ryan's hand glowed with dark energy. Purple claws extended from Ryan's finger tips. "IMPACT" Ryan said shoving his claws into Cygnus Wing's back. "IMPULSE" Ryan sent a dark wave rippling through Cygnus wing's body. The wave seperated them.

Ryan grabed Cygnus by the neck. "Nice try Bird Brain" Ryan said. "Even if you defeat me there will be others!" Cygnus yelled. "I kno but at least you'll be gone" Ryan said crushing Cygnus's neck. Cygnus's data darkened and greyed and finally burst into fragments.

"Enemy Deleted" The image flashed on Ryan's visor. "Looks like my work is done" Ryan said. "Eclipse!" Luna yelled from outside "I knew you wern't a dream I knew it!". "Well want to say hello to a fan?" Kuroneko said. "Very funny" Ryan said.

(Yeah let's go make her day) Ryan thought as he pulsed out of the Cyber core and back into the real world.

"Ok so how do we get Luna to see us?" Ryan asked. "Change your frequency" Kuroneko said. "Frequency?" Ryan said. "Changing your frequency allows you to materialize into the real world or fade from it. You can also use this to run from Virus Battles" Kuroneko explained.

"Wow theres more to being a EM wave than I thought" Ryan said. "Well go on" Kuroneko said. Ryan focused and materialized next to Luna. "EEK!" Luna said surprised by Eclipse's sudden appearence. "You alway manage to find trouble don't you" Eclipse said to Luna.

"Thats twice you saved my life" Luna said "Who's keeping score" Eclipse said laughing. "Thank you" Luna said blushing a bit. "No prob, just try to stay safe from now on" Eclipse said. "I'll try" Luna said giggling. (WAs that a giggle?) Kuroneko said in Ryan's head (I think so... What do you know she's normal) Ryan thought.

"SATELA POLICE!" A police officer said as he barged into the Space Simulator. "EM Waves are off the charts Detective Cooper" A police officer said to a man with brown hair and a light brown jacket. He wore black pants and a white dress shirt with a red tie. He had a Attena sticking out of his head.

"It's coming from... HEY YOU THERE" Cooper yelled at Eclipse. "Well looks like I have to go" Eclipse said to Luna. "oh... well I can't wait to see you again Eclipse" Luna said. "Eclipse huh?" Cooper said. "Gotta jet" Eclipse said as he disapeared in a flash of dark energy.

**AMAKEN: Front plaza (Near buses)**

Ryan stood there as he waited for Luna and the others. "What took you guys so long" Ryan asked Luna. "Well if you must know Eclipse saved me again" Luna said in a dreem like state. "Is she always like this" Ryan asked Bud and Zack.

"Actually this is recent" Zack said. "Yeah it happens when she talks about Eclipse" Bud said. "Thats whats known as a crush my friend" Ryan said to Bud. "Yeah I know she's got it bad" Bud said. "Oh Eclipse, I wonder what he's doing right now" Luna said. (Trying not to puke) Ryan thought

(You didn't seem to have a problem when she was talking to you earlier) Kuroneko said in Ryan's head. (Thats was Eclipse, this is Ryan, besides If I treat Luna differently while I'm eclipse then she'll never figure out it was me who saved her) Ryan thought.

"Eclipse~" Luna said as she blushed. "I wonder when I'll see him again". "wow your happy" Ryan said "Who are you and what have you done with Luna" Ryan asked Luna.

"Not even you could spoil my mood Draco" Luna said smiling as she got on the bus. "We beter get back" Ryan said. "And fast" Zack Chimed in.

OoC: Next chapter will begin on the next day


	11. Birthday Girl: Luna

OoC: Alright, I decided to throw something into this Chapter because I thought it was a great Idea. Oh BTW, Eclipse V2 pic is on my profile

**Ryan's house**

Ryan was at the counter pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "DRACO!" Ryan heard Bud yell from outside his front door. "It's unlocked" Ryan said. The door opened and Zack and Bud walked inside.

"Sup" Ryan said. "We have something to tell you" Zack said. "It's Luna's birthday today" Bud said.

"Her birthday?" Ryan said surprised. "Why hasn't she brough it up". "Well you kinda tick her off from time to time" Zack said. "Bigest understatment of the year" Kuroneko said as he materialized on the counter.

"Whoa!" Zack said rushing over to Kuroneko "Is this your wizzard?". "Yeah his names Kuroneko" Ryan said. "Cool" Zack said.

"Anyway about Luna's birthday?" Ryan said waiting for Bud and Zack to answer. "oh right, we're throwing a surprise party for Luna" Zack said.

"Surprise party?" Ryan said. "Yeah and we need help getting decorations and setting them up" Bud said. "Why should I help" Ryan said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk.

"Because if you help, and all gos well Luna might not hate you as much" Zack said. "I heard her yesterday, I'm just a political pawn for her" Ryan said.

"Well that is true, since she got you coming to school more often people have been respecting her" Zack said "And some where saying that they'd vote for her to be Student body President". "See" Ryan said "I knew I was only a pawn to her".

"Well just listen here, she hasn't been focusing much on her social status since Eclipse showed up" Zack said. "Yeah and?" Ryan said.

"She wants you to come to the school" Zack said. "But it's saturday" Ryan said. "She says she has some thing big planed, which works out for us" Zack said.

"Listen all you have to do is keep Luna away from her house until we give you a call, kay?" Zack said. "Ugh fine, but save some cake for me" Ryan said

"Great!" Zack said.

"Nice place you got here" Bud said "Yeah really clean" Zack said. "You should see my room" Ryan said pouring the milk.

"Yeah it's more like a land fill in there" Kuroneko said. "oh before I forget, The hunter System will be updating today so our hunters will be off for a while" Zack said.

"What?" Ryan said (Dam, that means I can't turn into Eclipse for a while) Ryan thought

"Yeah, it's some sort of update designed so our hunters won't get infected with Viruses" Zack said. "I haven't heard all the details but it's suppose to keep things running smoothly for a while".

"Cool" Ryan said taking a bite of his cereal. "So how many Giga bites is Kuroneko" Zack asked. "I don't know" Ryan said

"Well what model is he"

"Don't care"

"Did you make him yourself?"

"No" Ryan took another bite of his cereal

"What kind of wizzard is he?" Zack asked.

"Battle" Ryan said as he started to scarf down his breakfest

"Geez and I thought I could eat" Bud said watching Ryan. "Well you guys need to set up for Luna's party right" Ryan said finishing his breakfest "So Luna's at the school?" Ryan asked. "Yeah beter hurry" Zack said.

Ryan looked at his hunter. "Powers off" Ryan said "Update must have started, C'mon Kuroneko" Ryan said. Kuroneko stood there like a statue.

"Wizzards will be temporarly down until update is done" Zack said. "Oh that sucks" Ryan said as he headed out the front door. Zack and Bud fallowed. "So you know the plan right?" Zack asked. "Keep Luna away from her house, until the system update is finished and you guys call" Ryan said. "Good" Zack said "Don't screw it up Ryan" Bud said

"Don't worry about me, you guys should be worried how your going to get those decorations up with Zack's height" Ryan said jokenly. "Hey!" Zack said. Ryan and Bud laughed. "Allright see you later" Ryan said heading toward the school.

**Echo Ridge Elementary**

"Luna?" Ryan said as he entered the school. "There you are!" Luna yelled from the gym entrence "I've been waiting forever!". "Oh like seeing you first thing in the morning brightens up my day" Ryan said "So why am I here?"

"oh well... you remember Eclipse right?" Luna said. "Eclipse?" Ryan said. "Yeah that guy who always helps me when I'm in danger" Luna said (That because you always seem to be in danger) Ryan thought

"oh Him" Ryan said. "Well... I'm making a play based on the first time he saved me" Luna said. "And...?" Ryan said

"I want you to play Eclipse" Luna said. "WHAT!" Ryan yelled. "Yeah, your perfect, relativly the same height, calm collective attitude, and surprisenly the same face shape" Luna said.

(Shist) Ryan thought (If she was any smarter she would have put 2 and 2 together by now). "Well here's the script" Luan said handing Ryan a serries of papers. "Alright well see you on monday" Luna said as she started to leave. "NO WAIT!" Ryan yelled

"Huh?" Luna said stoping. "I mean... uh... will you run some lines with me" Ryan said with a nervous smile.

"oh I see want to start practicing right away" Luna said "Lucky for you I always keep a extra script in my back pack" Luna pulled out another script.

(Whew that was close) Ryan thought. "Well let's get on stage" Luna said. "SInce this is practice, feel free to use your script".

Ryan and Luna walked onto the stage. "Alright page 3 you start" Luna said. "Okay" Ryan said. "ahem" Ryan said clearing his throught.

After fight with Tarus fire

"Are you okay?" Ryan said

"I think so" Luna said "Thank you so much"

"No problem, because helping people is what hero's do" Ryan said "Especially someone as beatiful and attrative as you"

(Wait what! I don't remember saying any of this bull) Ryan thought

"Can I know your name" Luna said.

"My name is Eclipse, dark warrior of the night" Ryan said (Dark Warrior? I kinda like the sound to that) Ryan thought

"I must be going" Ryan said.

"Wait! what about me" Luna said.

"Relax, I'm not going to leave you here, soon you will return to your world and I will return to mine" Ryan said "But dont' worry, I'll always be here to protect you, I'll always be closer than you think" (And when did I promise this!) Ryan thought

Eclipse leaves, and Luna passes out

**Back to Reality**

"So what did you think" Luna asked. "I think it needs more realism" Ryan said "Huh?" Luna said "Okay Mr. Smart guy whats wrong with my script". "Well first of all, why would a hero say that he will always be there to protect you when he has the whole world to save" Ryan said

"Second, I think some of this you pulled from what you wanted to hear and from your imagination. And third..." Luna cut Ryan's sentence off.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU WERN'T THERE" Luna yelled. "BECAUSE I'M... I'M" Ryan said (SHIST!) Ryan thought. "I'M Go on" Luna said

"a really good guesser" Ryan said sheepishly. "Well your wrong, He DID Say that, and he DID promise to protect me, I mean how else do you think he found that Cygnus Fellow" Luna said.

(Geez determined chick) Ryan thought. (That was close almost blew my cover). "Now if you excuse me, I'm going home" Luna said "WAIT!" Ryan yelled. "What is it this time?" Luna said stoping. "Want to go catch a movie?" Ryan asked.

"What kind?" Luna asked. "Any kind you want" Ryan said "I'll pay for snacks". "Well thats nice of you Draco" Luna said "Alright c'mon" Luna walked over and grabed Ryan's arm "We're going to Time Square" "uh Ok, but did you really have to grab my arm" Ryan said

"I'm not letting you wander off, not while your paying for the snacks" Luna said as she draged Ryan out of the school.

(Oh god what have I done) Ryan thought (I think I'm on a date WITH LUNA!) Ryan thought terrified.

OoC: Who saw that coming? Anybody? No, okay


	12. Ryan's date Snake Charmed

OoC: Alright let's see how Ryan's "Date" is going shall we?

**Time Square**

Ryan and Luna walked out of the Movie theater. "That movie was good" Ryan said. "How would you know, you slept right through it" Luna said giggling.

(Was that a giggle? OMG it's human!) Ryan thought. "Well at least it didn't wake me up" Ryan said smiling.

"well it's been fun, but I should really get going" Luna said. "Wait" Ryan said "There's still plenty of stuff around here that we haven't even looked at yet".

"Ok, but your paying" Luna said. (There gos my battle card money...) Ryan thought.

Ryan and Luna walked into a store. Luna looked at various clothes.

*Sigh* "This is going to hurt my wallet more than me, eh Kuroneko" Ryan said. He pulled out his hunter. "Oh yeah forgot about the update" Ryan said putting his Hunter away.

Luna was looking at a TV at the middle of the store. "Hmm?" Ryan said walking over "Whats up?" Ryan said "SHHH" Luna said staring at the TV. Ryan looked at the screen.

"A freak EM attack happened Yesterday at AMAKEN Labs, No one was hurt thanks to a Hero who calls himself Eclipse" The lady on the TV said. It showed a picture of Eclipse as he jumped out of the Space Simulater. "Who this mysterious person is and what his real intentions were are still uncomfirmed at this time, but we will keep you updated"

Luna sighed. "Eclipse is so cool" Luna said as she giggled. "I just wish I knew who he is?". (Crazed fangirl alert) Ryan thought. "So thats what happened yesterday?" Ryan said "Yeah you were there too, well actually... you kinda disapeared after Eclipsed showed up" Luna said

"Where were you?" Luna asked. "Oh you know... I was calling the Satela police" Ryan said thinking quickly.

"Well thanks to you the Satela police chased off Eclipse" Luna said angerly at Ryan. "Whoa Whoa, don't get mad at me, I thought I was helping" Ryan said.

"oh... sorry" Luna said. "Geez whats got you in a good mood today, your hardly ever this nice to me" Ryan asked already knowing the answer. "It's my birthday" Luna said "Bud and Zack always throw me a party". "You know?" Ryan asked Surprised.

"Yean so you can cut the sherades now" Luna said. "Your being nice to me cuz it's my birthday arn't you?" Luna asked.

"Ok, yes I am, Bud and Zack wanted me to distract you until the decorations were up" Ryan said.

"Well alright" Luna said. "Alright?" Ryan said. "Besides theres something here I've been meaning to check out" Luna said.

"Whats that more shoes?" Ryan said sarcasticly. "Ha ha Very funny" Luna said sarcasticly "No, it's this place filled with snakes".

"Snakes?" Ryan said. "Yeah it's on top of this building" Luna said. "Then let's go!" Ryan said. Luna jumped back from the sudden enthusiam. "Sorry but after sleeping through that movie and watching you pick out clothes, it's finally time to do something cool" Ryan said.

"It's ok, just don't do it again" Luna said as she walked over to the elevator. Ryan fallowed.

**Time Square: Department Store Roof**

"Cool" Ryan said looking at the building. "The snakes are on the inside" Luna said. "I know but at least we're here" Ryan said. "C'mon" Luna said pulling out two tickets. "Where did you get those?" Ryan asked. "I've had them for a while, my parents said I could take a friend" Luna said handing Ryan a ticket.

"So now we're friends?" Ryan said sarcasticly. "your close enough" Luna said as she walked in

"Heh, wouldn't have it any other way" Ryan said as he walked into the building.

**Time Square: Snake Pit**

The area was covered in a dence forest. Wodden walk ways laid in between the gaps in the trees. "Sweet" Ryan said walking furhter in. "H..Hey wait up" Luna said running to Ryan. "Whats the matter scared?" Ryan said. "Not at all" Luna said " A class president can't be scared".

"SNAKE!" Ryan yelled pointing behind Luna. Luna jumped and screamed. "HA HA HA" Ryan laughed "I can't believe you fell for it" Ryan said.

"Hey shut up" Luna said pushing Ryan slightly. "You litterally jumped" Ryans said laughing. A snake slithered onto Ryan's shoulder. "Uh, Ryan" Luna said pointing at Ryan shoulder.

"Oh your not going to get me with that trick, I just played it on you" Ryan said.

"But I'm telling the truth" Luna said.

"Yeah right" Ryan said. The snake put it's forked tounge on Ryan's face. "Uh..." Ryan said looking at the snake. Ryan shivered. "Oh there is nothing to worry about" A male in a white coat said. "This one is friendly but not dangerous" The male said taking the snake off Ryan's shoulder and putting it around his neck.

"And you are?" Ryan asked. "OH where are my manners, I'm Prof. Snake, I run this exhibit" Prof. Snake said.

"I'm Luna Platz, Class president of 5A at Echo Ridge Elementary" Luna said "And thats Ryan, he's a bit of a smart mouth".

"Why do you get a full introduction?" Ryan said. "Ryan Draco" Ryan said to Prof. Snake. "Draco eh? Well hope you two have fun in the exhibit" Prof. Snake said walking off.

"Strange..." Luna said "You took the words right out of my mouth" Ryan said. "LUNA!" A women yelled from behind them. Luna turned around "Mother!" Luna said. (Oh god) Ryan thought (I hope they don't think what I think there going to think this is) Ryan thought (Wait... I think I just confused my self).

"What are you doing here" Luna said obviously embaresed. "I thought you might be here, you were complaining that me and your father wouldn't take you" Luna's mom said. "Wait So you used me so that way you can come here?" Ryan said to Luna.

"Uh.. kinda..." Luna said "Well we're going home right now" Luna's mom said. "Stop controling my life!" Luna yelled. (Whoa! Explosive) Ryan thought. "I'm staying here with Ryan" Luna said. "Please don't bring me into this" Ryan said.

"I see so it's friends like him that are altering your behavior" Luna's mom said. "He's barely a friend!" Luna yelled. "I don't think these friends of yours are a good influence on you" Luna's mom said.

(uh oh, don't like the sound of this) Ryan thought. "Thats it, we're sending you to a Private School" Luna's mom said. (What..) Ryan thought surprised. "WHAT!" Luna yelled. (Not liking where this is going at all) Ryan thought.

"Thats SO unfair!" Luna said. "Stop making a scene and come help me pack your stuff" Luna's mom said. Luna looked at Ryan. Ryan could see tears welling up in her eyes. (Damn...) Ryan thought as he hung his head low. His hair brushed over his eyes surounding them in shadows.

Luna ran past her mom and out of the Exhibit. "Uh I beter... go" Ryan said akwardly as he inched away from Luna's mom. Ryan went further into the exhibit.

*BEEP BEEP* Ryan's hunter made two beeps. Ryan pulled it out. "update complete" The Hunter said. "Finally" Ryan said. Kuroneko appeared on the screen.

"Ryan!" Kuroneko said. "Enjoy your nap?" Ryan said jokenly. "This is no time for jokes, theres some really strong negative waves over here" Kuroneko said. "And?" Ryan said. "That Negativity could attract a FM ian" Kuroneko said.

"Shist" Ryan said. "Well the only one I know who could be ... oh FUCK" Ryan said "We have to hurry" Ryan said running toward the Exhibit exit.

**Store roof top**

"Who does she think she is" Luna mumbled to herself. "If I had the strenght, I'd show them..." Luna said.

"So you want Strenght?" A voice said. "huh? Who's there?" Luna asked. "A friend, a friend that can grant you power" The voice said.

A purple Energy being appeared next to Luna. Her Energy formed a point below her like a tail. She wore purple armor.

"A friend?" Luna said. "Yes Luna, I can help you get your revenge" The being said.

"LUNA!" Ryan yelled runing out of the exhibit.

Kuroneko appeared next to Ryan. "Ophiuca!" Kuroneko said. "Hello Traitor" Ophiuca said. "Luna don't listen to her!" Ryan said. "... I'm sorry... I just can't let my parents control my life..." Luna said "Ophiuca, lend me your power" Luna said.

"We're too late" Kuroneko said "Ophiuca already got to her, her venomous words have that effect on people".

"Transcode" Ophiuca said. A purple light surounded Luna and Ophiuca.

"Dammit" Ryan said.

When the light dimmed. There stood a being that had the body of a girl and the tail of a snake. Her tail was white and armored. Luna's skin turned a bright pink. She had two armored spikes where Luna's giant ponytails where. She carried two Whips that looked like snakes.

"Luna?" Ryan said. "That's Queen Ophiuca to you!" Ophiuca said controling Luna's body. "You Bitch, Give back Luna!" Ryan yelled. "Relax, she'll get her revenge" Queen Ophiuca said as she slithered by Ryan. "After that I'll come back for you" Queen Ophiuca said blowing a kiss. "Stay here cuttie"

"Did she call me cute? That's it I'm going to kill her" Ryan said "Ryan!" Kuroneko said. Ryan Turned around. Two snakes bared there fangs at Ryan.

"Not good" Ryan said. The snakes leaped at him and tied him up. "Ghh" Ryan said strugling. "hurry EM Wave Change" Kuroneko said.

"I can't reach my hunter!" Ryan said. Suddenly the elevator dinged. The doors opened to reveal Zack and Bud. "GUYS!" Ryan yelled.

"WHOA!" Bud said looking at Ryan. "What happened?" Zack said just as confused. "It's kinda a long story, just get over here" Ryan said. As Bud and Zack got closer the snakes Snaped at them. "WHOA! Sorry Ryan, we can't get any closer" Bud said. "it's ok, I got a plan" Ryan said

Using his finger tips he pulled his hunter out of his back pocket and droped it on the ground. He kicked it over to Bud and Zack.

"In there you should find a blank White card, Swip it!" Ryan yelled. "This card" Bud said holding up the EM Wave Change Card. "YES SLASH IT" Ryan said. "Uh, okay?" Bud said slashing the card through the Hunter.

"TRANSCODE!" Ryan yelled. "Transcode: 013 Codename: Eclipse" The hunter said as it glowed. In a flash of black light Ryan became Eclpse. Ryan changed his frequency and disapeared from the snakes grasp. The snakes fell to the ground and started moving toward Bud and Zack.

"Ryan?" Bud said. "We have more important things to worry about" Zack said pointing at the snakes.

"WHOA!" Bud said backing away from the snakes. "ECLIPSE BUSTER!" Ryan yelled. Several shots hit the ground near the snakes making them back up. Ryan jumped down and landed in front of Bud and Zack.

"Eclipse?" Zack said. "Where's Ryan?" Bud said "Don't worry he's safe, now hand me that hunter and get out of here" Eclipse said.

"Just who are you?" Bud said handing Eclipse Ryan's hunter. "I'm just a shadow" Eclipse said. The elevator opened. "Now go!" Eclipse said turning toward the snakes. "Ok Good luck" Bud said as he pulled Zack into the elevator.

"Those are real snakes" Kuroneko said. "I know, luckily I know how to beat them." Ryan said "ICE FEILD" Ryan said as he uploaded a battle card. The ground around the snakes turned to Ice.

"How's that suppose to work?" Kuroneko asked. "Snakes are Heat sensitive, They hibernate to save heat in cold weather" Ryan said. "And you know this how?" Kuroneko said "I learned it in school" Ryan said "Sometimes I pay attention".

The snakes stoped moving and fell asleep. "Good now let's go get Ophiuca" Kuroneko said. "Right!" Ryan yelled running into the exhibit.

**Snake Exhibit**

The snakes were on the boardwalks gathering the humans in a corner. "First we have to save them" Ryan said. "how many Ice feilds do you have?" Kuroneko said. "I was thinking more like hack the AC and making it go haywire" Ryan said. "Good Idea" Kuroneko said.

Ryan changed his frequency and jumped to the Wave Road above. He ran furhter into the Exhibit. Suddenly he saw a board walk roped off and labeled Staff only. "Guess it's in there" Ryan said walking into the staff only area.

He saw EM Waves coming from a small device on the wall. "Bout time" Ryan said pulsing into the AC Cyber Core.

**AC Cyber Core**

The Cyber core was small and a control comp could be seen. Ryan walked over to the comp and started typing on the keyboard. "Heat... here we go cooler" Ryan said hitting that button a few times. "Whoa! Are you trying to stop them or freeze them" Kuroneko said.

"Maybe a bit of both" Ryan said "C'mon let's get out of here, Ophiuca can't be far." Ryan said pulsing out of the AC Cyber Core.

**Snake Exhibit**

"Now where's Ophiuca" Ryan said running across the waveroad.

**Snake Statue**

"Now feel my revenge" Queen Ophiuca said as she used her tail to squeeze the life out of Luna's mom. "Why... Why are you doing this" Luna's mom asked. "You shouldn't have been so comanding, mother" Queen Ophiuca said. "Luna! Is that you" Luna's mom said.

"Not exactly" Eclipse said standing on the other edge of the plateform. "FREEZE KNUCKLE" Eclipse charged and punched Queen Ophiuca's tail. "AH!" Queen Ophiuca screamed as she released her tail from around Luna's mom.

Eclipse dashed and caught Luna's mom before she hit the ground Then disapeared. He reappeared on the other side of the plateform and put Luna's mom down.

"Get out of here, and don't worry I'll get back your daughter" Eclipse said. "Is that creature really her?" Luna's mom asked. "In a way yes, now GO!" Eclipse said. Luna's mom started running toward the exit.

"Oh ho ho Kuroneko, what a nice human you got there" Ophiuca said. "Shut up! I'm Eclipse, Warrior of the shadows" Ryan said. "All kids can play makebelieve, Time to wake you up!" Queen Ophiuca yelled as she charged Eclipse. Ryan fliped over her and landed.

"Any ideas on how to beat her?" Kuroneko asked. "Not even 1" Ryan said. Queen Ophiuca charged Ryan again.

"Grrrr, LUNA!" Ryan yelled Rushing toward Queen Ophiuca. "Huh?" Queen Ophiuca said stoping. "ECLIPSE!" Queen Ophiuca said squealing. her tail started to wag as she started rubbing her hands on her face.

"What the?" Ryan said stoping. "Apparently, that girls crush for you is more powerful than the FMian Control" Kuroneko said.

"EKK, oh what should I do, What should I do" Queen Ophiuca said as she slithered back and forth. "Should I ask him on a date, or maybe a autograph".

(This is getting creepy) Ryan thought. (There's a opening get her!) Kuroneko yelled in Ryan's head.

"SWORD" Ryan yelled. His hand turned into a sword. Ryan ran toward Queen Ophiuca. Ryan jumped and pulled his sword into the air. "Hmm" Queen Ophiuca said.

Suddenly Queen Ophiuca swung her tail and slamed it into Ryan's stomach. Ryan flew back and hit a tree. "Ghh" Ryan said getting up. "Ha! You think that girl can beat me" Queen Ophiuca said. "It's like fighting a feaking Bipolar" Ryan said as he grited his teeth.

"Bipolar?" Kuroneko said. "I'll tell ya later" Ryan said. "CANNON" Ryan's hand turned into a cannon. He fired 4 rounds at Queen Ophiuca. She blocked 3 shots with her tail but the forth one hit her in the head. "GHH" Ophiuca got back up.

"GATLING GUN" Ryan yelled. HIs arm turned into the barrel of a Machine gun. He unloaded a full 3 clips on Queen ophiuca. "POISION SHOT" Queen Ophiuca yelled. She fired Poision from her mouth. "ugh thats got to have some nasty after taste" Ryan said dodging the attack.

"MINI BOMB!" A bomb appeared in the air. Ryan grabed it and threw it at Queen Ophiuca. "GAHHHHH" Queen Ophiuca said as she collapsed to the ground.

"Alright now to..." "LIGHTING STRIKE!" A voice yelled. A lighting bolt came down and shocked Queen Ophiuca. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Queen Ophiuca was deleted. Luna's uncounsious body fell to the ground. "What the? Who?" Ryan said looking around

He looked up at the snake statue. "Too bad for her" A black armored figure said. "She was annoying" A white armored figure said.

"HEY! You could have killed her!" Ryan yelled at the two. "Becareful, I'm sencing Strong EM Waves" Kuroneko said.

"Oh don't worry, we were only here to take out the trash" The black figure said "our fight will be on a later date Eclipse" The white figure said.

"See ya then, moron" The black figure said as he and the white figure disapeared. "Who, the hell was that" Ryan said. "I have a hunch, but I need to be sure" Kuroneko said.

"Luna!" Ryan said runing over. "Huh?" Luna said waking up. "I remember..." Luna looked up at Ryan. "ECLIPSE!" Luna yelled as she huged Eclipse. "Wha, let me go" Eclipse said.

"No way" luna said. "Kid were running out of energy" Kuroneko said. "Oh Shist" Eclipse said strugling to break free. "No not til I..." A flash of light interupted her sentence. When the light faded Luna relized she was huggin Ryan. "Ryan! Where's Eclipse!" Luna yelled.

"Uh I have something to tell you" Ryan said Scratching the back of his head. "No way... your ECLIPSE!" Luna yelled. "uh... yeah" Ryan said giving a akward Laugh. "No.. No that can't be, this is another one of your tricks isn't it" Luna said.

"Uh maybe we should get back to your house" Ryan said helping Luna up. "Luna!" Luna's mom said running toward Luna. Luna backed up. "PREZ!" Bud yelled as he came running toward Luna. "We were so worried" Zack said as he fallowed Bud.

"Yeah when those snakes started attacking I was worried that one may have bitten you" Bud said. "We're glad your alright" Zack said tearing up abit.

"Geez take this drama fest outside will ya" Ryan said. "Let's go" Luna said as she walked toward the exit. Ryan, Bud, and Zack Fallowed.

**A bus ride later**

"So much for your party Prez" Zack said disapointed as they sat in Ryan's living room. "I don't know Zack, could have been worse" Luna said. "Hey Ryan Pass me a coke!" Bud yelled into the kitchen. A second latter a coke flew out of the kitchen and Bud Caught it.

Bud opened it and started to chug. He spat the coke out. "Ugh this is diet!" Bud said. "Geez if you don't like it don't spray it all over my couch" Ryan said walking into the living room.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked Luna. "Yes, At least here I'm surrounded by Friends" Luna said. "HEY Ryan thats the last Mnt. Dew" Bud yelled. "You snooze you lose" Ryan said. "Gimme that!" Bud yelled Tackling Ryan. The two fought over the Soda as they rolled across the ground.

Kuroneko jumped up on the couch and curled up next to Luna. "So he really is Eclipse" Luna asked Kuroneko. "Yep" Kuroneko said. "I kinda suspected Ryan was Eclipse, how else can you explain all the times he's gone when Eclipse shows up" Zack said.

"IT'S MINE FAT ASS" Ryan yelled at Bud. "NO IT'S MINE YOU HALF BEAT" Bud yelled. Ryan pulled the can out of Bud's hands. "Victory!" Ryan yelled getting up and walking back to the couch.

"Let's get one thing straight Draco" Luna said to Ryan. "I like Eclipse, Not you". "Fair enought" Ryan said opening the can and drinking from it.

Bud sat next to Ryan and opened a Regular coke. "Look on the bright side" Ryan said "You looked pretty good as a snake". Luna laughed. "I know this will be on birthday I will never forget" Luna said smiling

OoC: Wow long chapter


	13. The new girl part 1

OoC: Well let's get to the fun stuff shall we

**Ryan's room**

Ryan woke up. Just a second later his alarm went off. He got up and got out of bed. He stared out of his window. "Whats wrong" Kuroneko asked. "It's Luna,..." Ryan said. "Your still thinking about that" Kuroneko asked. "To be honest I'm kinda jealous of her" Ryan said

"What? Why?" Kuroneko asked. "She has parents that care about her, no matter how annoying they may be... You want to know the last time I talk to my mom for more than 5 minutes..." Ryan asked. "I already know but your going to tell me anyway" Kuroneko said.

"5 months ago, and thats only because she didn't have to be at work until latter" Ryan said.

"C'mon it's Sunday, what do you want to do?" Kuroneko asked. "... I don't know, maybe I'll go to Vista Point" Ryan said.

Ryan walked over to his closet and put on his clothes. Ryan left his room with his hunter.

**Vista Point**

Ryan walked up the steps to Vista Point. "So this is Vista Point" Kuroneko asked. "yeah, I know not much but perfect for Star Gazing" Ryan said.

Ryan heard the sound a guitar. "Huh?" Ryan said looking over in the direction of the sound. He saw a girl dressed in a Pink hoodie. She had darker pink hair and wore yellow shorts.

"hey" Ryan said as he walked over to the girl. The girl stop playing and looked at Ryan. "Oh sorry not signing autographs today" The girl said. "Huh?" Ryan said scracthing the back of his head.

"uh okay?" Ryan said still confused. "Just one question, Who are you?" Ryan asked the girl. "What?" The girl said "oh I mean, my name is Sonia Strumm" The girl said. "Sonia Strumm?" Ryan said "Nice to meet you, I'm Ryan Draco" Ryan said.

"nice to meet you too" Sonia said standing up. "hey your really good with a guitar, did anybody ever say you might be famous one day" Ryan asked. sonia giggled. "Yeah Someday" Sonia said. Sonia stoped giggling and looked pasted Ryan. "Oh no" Sonia said.

Ryan turned around and saw a chubby man wearing a blue suit climbing the steps. "Quick you have to hide me" Sonia said. "uh..." Ryan said looking around. "Under the bench" Ryan said. Sonia crawled under the bench. Ryan sat on top of the bench and put his bag to block anyone's view of Sonia.

"Hey kid" The guy said walking up to Ryan. "Have you seen a girl wearing a pink hoodie" The guy asked. "Nope" Ryan said. "What are you doing up here anyway?" The man asked. "Cloud gazzing" Ryan replied. "Geez where could she have gone" The man said as he walked down the steps.

"Whew" Sonia said. Ryan got up and moved his backpack out of the way. "Thanks" Sonia said. "No problem, why was that guy looking for you?" Ryan asked. "Sorry... I don't want to answer that right now" Sonia said.

"Bummer" Ryan said. "I still need a place to hide, can you help me?" Sonia asked. "I think I know just the place" Ryan said walking toward the steps. Sonia fallowed and hide behind Ryan.

OoC: Quick Chapter I know but the warden (My mom) is making me go to bed


	14. The new girl part 2

**OoC: Finally after a few days I finally get the erge to write again. One of my friends complimented on my work and I got in the mood to write again. I hope more people leave reviews about my stories.**

**Ryan's house**

"You want anything?" Ryan asked from the kitchen. "No I'm good" Sonia said sitting on the couch in the living room. "Okay" Ryan said walking over with a soda in his hand. He sat on the chair and grabed the TV remote.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Sonia asked. "Yeah, my moms never home" Ryan said. Kuroneko appeared on the couch next to Sonia. "Aww what a cute wizard" Sonia said picking up Kuroneko. "Hey! Put me down!" Kuroneko said squirming in Sonia's hands.

Ryan laughed. "Whats the matter Kuro?" Ryan said turning on the TV. Kuroneko squirmed more "I'm a tough battle wizzard, I'm not cute" Kuroneko complained. Sonia giggled "He sure is talkative"

"Oh you have no idea" Ryan said. "_Yesterday at Time Square_" The new castered on the TV said. Ryan turned his attention toward the TV.

"_A snake exhibit was cut short when a unknown monster attacked the visitors_".

"Oh I heard about that" Sonia said looking at the TV.

"_No one was hurt, the victims said that they were saved by Eclipse, the same person who saved the victims of the Space Simulator incident_"

(I wonder if Luna saw this) Ryan thought (I mean monster is kinda harsh, I would have said something like Naga or Snake Lady).

"Eclipse, he's been showing up in the news lately" Sonia said. "Huh?" Ryan snaping out of his thoughts "oh Yeah" Ryan said

"Everyone sees him as a hero" Sonia said. "I guess.." Ryan said.

"huh?" Sonia said looking at Ryan. "Maybe he's just at the right place at the right time" Ryan said.

"I guess that could be true..." Sonia said.

"Anyway why was that person looking for you?" Ryan asked. "Oh, that was my manager" Sonia said. "Manager?" Ryan said.

"yeah, you really don't know?" Sonia said "Know what?" Ryan asked.

"The name Sonia Strumm doesn't mean anything to you" Sonia said.

"I know thats your name, why does it mean something else" Ryan asked.

"World wide, pop idol" Sonia said. "hmm?" Ryan said pulling out his hunter.

"Oh" Ryan said looking at a page about Sonia. Ryan blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't go out that much" Ryan said.

"It's ok, actually I kinda like the way your acting toward me" Sonia said. Ryan's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Ha! Whats the matter Ryan?" Kuroneko said. (Shut it) Ryan thought knowing Kuroneko could hear his thoughts.

Sonia giggled. "You get embarsed easily don't you" Sonia asked. "A little..." Ryan said.

"Why would you hide from your manager?" Ryan said changing the subject. "Sometimes I just need some time to myself, being famous isn't all it's cracked up to be" Sonia said petting Kuroneko.

"Hey! Watch your hands!" Kuroneko said using his paw to push Sonia's hand off him. "Oh sorry" Sonia said.

"Really?" Ryan said. "Yeah... my manager will only let me sing songs that he thinks will make money."

"Is that bad?" Ryan asked. "The only problem is that it's not the songs that I want to sing" Sonia said.

*DING DONG* Ryan's door bell went off. "Who?" Ryan said looking at the door. "I thought you said your mom wouldn't be here" Sonia said. "She isn't" Ryan said walking toward the door. Ryan mouthed the words Hide to Sonia.

Sonia picked up Kuroneko and walked up the stairs to Ryan's room. Ryan opened the door. "Luna? what are you doing here" Ryan said.

"Can you believe it!" Luna said "Huh?" Ryan said as Luna walked past him fallowed by Zack and Bud.

"They called me a monster!" Luna yelled. "Has she been like this all day?" Ryan asked startled by Luna's out burst.

"Basicly" Zack said. "Ever since the new's broadcast she's been saying the same thing over and over" Bud said

"oh geez, c'mon Luna chill out" Ryan said. "I wasn't a monster I was a snake!" Luna yelled. Ryan slamed his palm on his forhead. "Can you guys come back later" Ryan said.

"Draco! Remember that we have rehearsal tomorrow! Don't be late!" Luna said as she left still mad.

"Good luck guys" Ryan said to Bud and Zack. "It'll take more than luck" Zack said fallowing Luna. "Later, Eclipse" Bud said. Ryan grabed Buds Shoulder. "don't' say that name, not while I'm in my normal form" Ryan said

"Chill out dude, there was no one around to hear" Bud said fallowing Luna.

Ryan closed the door. *THUMP* Ryan heard a noise coming from his room. "oh whats going on now" Ryan said walking up the stairs to his room.

Ryan's room

"HISSSS, What did I tell you about petting!" Kuroneko yelled at Sonia. Sonia giggled "Oh c'mon Kuro" Sonia said. Ryan opened the door "Geez can you guys keep it down, they only Just left" Ryan said. "Well soooorrry but she won't stop petting me" Kuroneko said

*RIIIINNNNGGGG* Sonia's hunter went off. Sonia picked up her hunter and looked at it. "Oh... it's my manager..." Sonia said not answering it. *RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG* "Arn't you going to get that?" Ryan asked. "..." Sonia reluctently answered the phone

"Hey" Sonia said. "_SONIA where are you?" _A angry voice said from the other side of the phone. "Sorry, I've been relaxing" Sonia said. "_Get over here, we need to rehearse for tomorrows concert"_ Sonia's manager said. "Okay, Okay meet me at Vista Point in 5 minutes" Sonia said

_"Alright just don't sneak off again!"_ *Click* The call ended. "I got to go" Sonia said "Oh before I forget" Sonia reached in her pocket and pulled out a ticket and handed it to Ryan. "whats this for?" Ryan asked.

"Thanks for your help" Sonia said as she left.

The room was silent for a minute. "You like her don't you?" Kuroneko said. "Oh shut up..." Ryan said blushing. He read the ticket.

"This is a ticket for a concert? Tomorrow!" Ryan said. "Don't you have rehearsal tomorrow" Kuroneko said. "Yeah, maybe it'll end early" Ryan said. "This is Luna we're talking about. She won't end rehearsal until it's either perfect or until the time limit runs out" Kuroneko said

"Gah... your right, but the concert" Ryan said. "I knew you liked her!" Kuroneko said. "ugh I need to think this over" Ryan said walking back downstairs.

**Vista Point**

Sonia stood there waiting for her manager. "He he he" A voice said. "Huh? Whose there?" Sonia said. "So your being ignored huh?" The voice said. "What?" Sonia said.

"your manager, won't let you sing the songs that you want right?" The voice said. "Yeah... how did you know that" Sonia asked.

A pink harp appeared in front of Sonia. She had sharp piercing green eyes. Two red flames surounded the top of the harp. "I can sence your lonelyness. A pain that you hide behind that smile of yours" The harp said.

"Who... who are you?" Sonia asked. "My name is Lyra, and I can help you" The harp said. "SONIA!" A man dressed in blue yelled as he ran up to Sonia. "Your choice, hide me in your hunter or spend the rest of your life in pain" Lyra said as she started to float away.

Sonia held her hunter out toward Lyra. "Good choice" Lyra said disapearing into Sonia's hunter. "Sonia!" The man said as he finally caught up to Sonia. "Yes?" Sonia said.

"Thank goodness I found you, c'mon we have to rehearse" Sonia's manager said as he led Sonia to a car. "Yes, sorry to have made you worry" Sonia said (_He's only using you for the money, just remember that_) Lyra said to Sonia in her thoughts (Yes, thank you Lyra) Sonia thought.

**OoC: Well that was fun, pretty long chapter too**


	15. Shattered Notes

**OoC: Ah shist Lyra got Sonia, whats going to happen now? Well I know what's going to happen but you guys are in the dark. XP See ya soon**

**Midday: Echo Ridge School: Gym**

"Alright people let's get to work!" Luna barked orders at various people. Ryan and Bud where on stage. Ryan sat on top of some of the props. "She's really going at it" Bud said. "Yeah..." Ryan said still thinking about the ticket Sonia gave him.

"Hey dude whats wrong you seem kinda spacy today" Bud said. "It's nothing, you see yesterday I met So.. I mean a girl and I just can't get her out of my head" Ryan said.

"Is she cute?" Bud asked. "Very... uh I mean yeah" Ryan said blushing. "HEY YOU TWO STOP SLACKING" Luna yelled at Bud and Ryan. "Yes prez!" Bud said "What ever you say" Ryan said as he got up. "Hey listen" Bud said. "If you really like her, I think you should go find her".

"Really?" Ryan said "She said she'd meet me at the concert" Ryan said thinking outloud. "Concert? The Sonia Strumm Concert?" Bud yelled surprised. "Quiet down" Ryan said putting his hand over Bud's mouth.

"Whats this about a concert" Luna demanded as she walked toward Bud and Ryan. (Shit) Ryan thought. "Ryan says there's a girl waiting for him at the Sonia Stumm concert tonight" Bud said as he pushed away Ryan's hand.

"A concert?" Luna said with a evil smile across her face. (Oh geez) Ryan thought (Just when we were getting along too). "With your grades you can't have time to go to a concert" Luna said "You mind as well give me that ticket".

"Fat chance" Ryan said "Luna is a fan of Sonia strumm just like me and Zack" Bud said. "This should end well" Ryan said sarcasticly.

"Stop being childish and just hand over the ticket" Luna said. Ryan pulled the ticket out of his back pocket. He threw it up into the air. "Now Kuroneko" Ryan said. Kuroneko appeared in mid air and caught the ticket then he jumped to the wave road above and sat there.

"Now your really being childish" Luna said starting to get ticked off. Kuroneko droped the ticket into his paw. "Oh because he got a ticket, and has bad grades you think you have the right to take it" Kuroneko said.

"I'm only thinking of whats best for the class" Luna said. "Wow she's really going with that" Ryan said to Bud. "Even I got to admit it's kinda lame" Bud whispered back.

"NO WHISPERING" Luna yelled. Ryan and Bud whinced at the sound of Luna's voice. "Sigh, you two are hopeless" Luna said to Ryan and Kuroneko.

Ryan grined and put his hands behind his head. "Maybe I am Hopeless" Ryan said walking over to Luna "But Eclipse isn't" Ryan whispered to Luna.

Luna blushed a bit. She looked around and noticed everyone was staring at them. "What are you looking at!" Luna snaped "Let's get back to work!" Luna said as she angerly stormed off.

"Whoa, I don't ever remember her being that ticked off" Bud said. "Press the right buttons and everyone cracks" Ryan said smirking.

"C'mon we have rehersal to finish" Ryan said picking up his script and walking back toward the stage. "Allright" Bud said.

"They sure seem to get along" Zack said to Luna. "Who?" Luna asked. "Ryan and Bud" Zack said. "Oh those two" Luna said. "I wish you and Ryan could get along, it'd make it easier to allow him into our group, and it'd save us some of our ear drums" Zack said.

"There's not a chance thats happening, I already told you I like Eclipse, not Draco" Luna said "Besides Ryan is lazy, inconfident, sarcastic, and manipulative" Luna said "I mean look at him and Bud, Getting along geez" Luna said watching Ryan and Bud pratice the fight scene between Eclipse and Tarus Fire.

Bud charged toward Ryan. Ryan pushed on Bud's head stoping him in his tracks. Ryan sidesteped and let Bud charge through. "Cannon!" Ryan yelled as he pretended to fire a bullet at Bud. As Ryan yelled Cannon Luna saw Eclipse for a brief second.

"AGGHHH" Luna yelled as she stormed out of the Gym. "huh?" Ryan said watching Luna exit the Gym. "Whats wrong with her? I thought I did that perfectly" Bud charged Ryan and tackled him to the ground. "GAH!" Ryan said as he hit the ground.

"Stay focused" Bud said as he got ready to charge again. "Wait Wait Wait, Tarus fire attacked me with a flame thrower" Ryan said to Bud. "No weapons in school remember" Bud said. "Oh right" Ryan said as he got up. "Your really good at charging" Ryan said rubing the spot on his chest that hurt.

"Thanks" Bud said. Zack walked up to Ryan and Bud. "If you two are done, practice is over for today". "Huh? We still have another hour" Ryan said.

"Yes but since Luna's not here, practice is over" Zack said. "Oh alright" Ryan said as he jumped from the stage to the gym floor. "Look on the bright side" Bud said "This way you'll have more time to get ready for your _Friend" _Bud said Friend sarcasticly.

"Oh c'mon guys it's not like that, I mean I like her but she's just a friend" Ryan said grabing his backpack. "Heads up" Kuroneko said as he past Ryan droping the ticket in midair right in front of his face. Ryan grabed it. Kuroneko went back into the hunter.

"Wait!" Zack said. "Is that a first row seat?" Zack said surprised. Ryan looked at the ticket. "oh I didn't even relize it, yeah it is" Ryan said

"when did you get that ticket?" Zack asked. "Yesterday why?" Ryan said. "WHOA your lucky, whoever this girl is she sure knows her way to getting people good seats" Zack said. "Yeah me and Zack already bought our tickets but we're near the middle" Bud said.

"Luna's coming with us too" Zack said. "Maybe I'll see you there" Ryan said. "Yeah maybe" Bud said. "I know after the concert we can go to my house for a soda" Ryan said. "Yeah!" Bud and Zack said in unison. "And maybe we can meet your lady friend too" Bud said.

"Oh I don't think thats a good idea" Ryan said. "Why not?" Zack asked. "She has a early curfew so she has to leave as soon as the concert is over" Ryan said running out of excuses that he could make sound believable.

"Well thats okay, maybe another time then" Bud said. "Oh and Ryan" Zack said "Can you please try to get along with Luna". "No promises" Ryan said "... But I'll try".

"Great see you tonight" Zack said grabing his backpack and heading out the door. "Later dude" Bud said as he left.

"Whew..." Ryan said. "Some friends huh?" A voice said. "Huh? Who's there" Ryan said. Pat came out from behind some stage props. "Oh hey pat whats up" Ryan said. "I see, so that thing is your wizzard" Pat said ignoring the question.

"Huh?" Ryan said as Kuroneko appeared on his shoulder. "Such a strange wizzard" Pat said. "But I guess we're all a little strange" Pat said as he left. "Strange kid" Kuroneko said. "Yeah I know, c'mon let's get out of here" Ryan said heading toward the exit.

**Nightfall: Vista point/ concert stage**

"Whoa" Ryan said in awe as he stared at the various people gathered to hear Sonia sing. "Wow I guess she's a big deal" Kuroneko said. "You think" Ryan said.

"C'mon our seats are over there" Ryan said walking to the front row. Kuroneko's fur stood on end. "Whats wrong?" Ryan asked. "There's a familier wave nearby" Kuroneko said. "You mean a.." Ryan said "Yep, FM-ian" Kuroneko said finishing Ryan's sentence.

"Then we have to get everyone out of here" Ryan whispered. "Beter not" Kuroneko said. "huh?" "If we start shoving people out then they'll become supicious, besides it might be a virus" Kuroneko said.

Ryan sat down in his seat. The excitement of seeing Sonia's concert and the fear of a potential FM-ian Attack made him nervous. "Try to relax" Kuroneko said. "I would if I could" Ryan said.

"We got lucky the last few times, especially in the fight against Queen Ophiuca I don't want the chance of another FM-ian getting the jump on us" Ryan said. "I know how you feel, but if Sonia sees you like that..." Kuroneko said. "I know I know, I'll try to calm down" Ryan said.

"Good" Kuroneko said. suddenly the lights on the stage lit up in a blinding flash. "I guess it's starting" Ryan said shielding his eyes from the light. Finally his eyes adjusted and he saw Sonia walk on stage. Her eyes seem to be in a fog.

"Does she look different to you" Ryan asked Kuroneko. She was wearing a bright pink-t shirt with black shorts. Her hair was a deeper shade of pink. "Just the outfit" Kuroneko said.

"But..." "Shhh and enjoy the concert".

**OoC: Song: Hibiki Misora - Sky**

"Wow she's good" Kuroneko said. Ryan was still tense. "I thought I told you to relax" Kuroneko said. "I'm trying" Ryan said "It's like I can feel the FM-ian's presence all around me". "Uh dude" Kuroneko said pointing to himself.

"No I've gotten used to your EM wave signature" Ryan said looking around. He saw a spark of pink static coming from the Amps. "Did you see that?" Ryan said quietly to Kuroneko. "I sure did, and I think I might know who it is" Kuroneko said. "Another _Friend _of yours" Ryan said sarcasticly.

"Fraid so" Kuroneko said sighing "Just when I thought we were going to get a break".

The concert ended and Sonia walked off the stage. "Now's our chance" Ryan said getting up "And just what exactly is your plan, Walk up to the stage and tell Sonia there might be a dangerous alien in her amps" Kuroneko said. "Now that you say that out loud it is kinda hard to believe" Ryan said

"NO WAY, That was your plan?" Kuroneko yelled. The crowd was starting to flow out of Vista Point. "I have another Idea" Ryan said running over to the side of the stage. He hid so no one could see him.

**Echo Ridge**

"Hey Guys did you see Ryan walk out yet?" Bud asked Zack and Luna. "No did you?" Zack asked Luna. "Uh. No" Luna said. "First he says he'll treat us to soda and then he skimps out" Bud said. "He has to be back in the concert" Luna said "If he's not here then thats where he has to be"

Bud, Luna, and Zack walked back to Vista Point.

**Vista Point/Stage**

"The coast is clear" Kuroneko whispered to Ryan. "Wait! I hear something" Ryan whispered back. Sonia's manager backed onto the stage "Nnnnow sonia, I'm sure we can work something out" The manager said his voice full of fear. "No listen here" Sonia said "You've used me for money, you didn't just use me but you also used music, Music is the song of the heart and deserves to be treated as such, you will pay for what you have done"

"Whoa that chick is scary" Kuroneko whispered watching from Ryan's hiding place. "Something's off..." Ryan whispered.

Sonia strumed her guitar, a bolt of electricity flew out of the speaker and hit the ground in front of the manager. "WAH!" The manager screamed as he fell to the ground. "This is insane!" Kuroneko whispered. "So your friend is in the amps right?" Ryan said. "I think so..." Kuroneko said.

"Good thing I brought this" Ryan said pulling out the Transcode card. "Transcode" Ryan said quietly as he slid the card through the hunter. A black faint light surounded him until you couldn't see him anymore. As the Light faded his armor appeared.

"Hey kid, we look different" Kuroneko said noticing Ryan's hair sticking out of the back of his helmet. "Must have been something to do with the update, we'll worry about that latter" Ryan said.

"HEY!" Ryan yelled as he jumped onto the stage. "Don't you think that man has had enought".

"Eclipse, you came... just as she said you would" Sonia said. "She?" Ryan said. "Wait... GET DOWN" Kuroneko yelled. "huh?". Suddenly a loud screaching noise came out of the speakers the speakers turned toward Ryan. Ryan grabed the sides of his helmet in pain.

"GAH!" Kuroneko yelled. "She still fights dirty!" Kuroneko said "Who's She?" Ryan asked still grabing his helmet. (_Lyra_) Kuroneko said in Ryan's thoughts.

Lyra appeared in the sky between the two amps. "Ha Ha Ha! I didn't expect you'd be so stupid Darkmos" Lyra said as she gloated.

"Grrrr SONIA!" Ryan yelled. Sonia stood there trance like. "Sorry kitty, she's my puppet now" Lyra said laughing. The screaching noise stoped. "Huh?" Lyra said looking at the amps.

"No one hurts Eclipse! Besides me" A familier voice said. Ryan turned around. "Cancer Bubble!" Ryan yelled. Cancer Bubble spung a power cable in his pincer. "Long time no see" Cancer Bubble said. "Grrr, you annoying shell fish" Lyra said. The manager started to inch toward the back of the stage. "Oh no you don't" Lyra said Forming a cage of pinkish energy around The manager.

"He will get what's coming to him, but right now I have bigger problems to deal with" Lyra said floating over to Sonia. Sonia pulled out a white card. "A Transcode Card?" Ryan said surprised. "Transcode" Sonia said as she touched the card to her guitar.

"Transcode:004: Harp Note" A mechanical voice came from Sonia's Guitar. A pink light surounded her.

A dark red helmet with white circular stubs appeared on her head it had a pink heart in the middle of her forhead. A sky blue visor covered her eyes and her hair turned into a bright yellow She had Red gloves that stretched to her shoulders. Red and white strips covered her arms and gold circular bracelets covered her wrists

She had a black undersuit and wore a pink minidress with a heart at her chest. Her pink boots had a bit of gold on the kneecaps. Her guitar turned purple and the base turned into a heart with strings. On the top of the guitar was a mic and a small face.

"Shit" Kuroneko said "We're screwed". "Way to think possitive" Ryan said sarcasticly. "No serriously , She can paralyze us with those note's of hers" Kuroneko said.

"Ready to play boys" Lyra said from Sonia's guitar. "SHOCK NOTE" Two mini amps appeared next to Harp Note, as she strumed the guitar two electrified notes flew out. Ryan jumped and dodged them. Cancer Bubble dove toward the ground and dodged them.

"If it's cool with you I think I'll just hang back a bit" Cancer bubble said. (Lazy A...) Ryan thoughts were cut off when Harp Note shot another electric note at him. He jumped into the air. "HARP STRINGS" Harp Note yelled as she fired three strings off her guitar at Ryan.

The strings tangled around him. "Ghh" Ryan said. Harp Note swung her guitar toward the ground. Ryan got slamed into the ground. The strings released their grip on them. "Dude we're getting our ass kicked" Kuroneko said weakly.

"I know..." Ryan said getting up. "FOCUS YOU IDIOT" A voice behind Ryan yelled. Ryan turned around He saw Luna, Bud and Zack.

"Gah Guys get out of here!" Ryan yelled. Harp note started to strum her guitar again sending a wave of notes at Ryan.

Ryan brought his left arm in front of him. A black shield formed blocking the bullets. "Not til you start fighting beter!" Luna yelled. "Actually Luna, I think we should listen to him" Zack said. "Are you saying you don't want to see Eclipse win" Luna said. "Of course we want Eclipse to win, He's the good guy" Bud said.

"Very intresting but could you take this elsewhere!" Ryan yelled as his shield started to crack. "JUMP" Kuroneko yelled. The shield shattered as Ryan jumped. "BATTLE CARD: MACHINE GUN" Ryan yelled. His arm turned into a green 3 barreled gun. Ryan pointed the gun at Harp Note.

Ryan fired multiple round at Harp Note. Harp Note spun her guitar in front of her forming a shield in front of her. The bullets collided with the shield. Ryan landed and charged toward Harp Note. "MURAMASA" Ryan yelled. A single edge Katana appeared in his hand.

Harp Note's shield faded. "Gh" harp Note said. Ryan sliced harp Note across the chest. Harp Note fell to her knees. The guitar fell and hit the ground. "NOW!" Kuroneko yelled. "Seperate!" Ryan said as he formed a claw of dark energy in his hand and slamed it into the guitar.

Black Sparks flew from the guitar and from Harp Note. "AHHHHHHH!" Sonia screamed. She turned back to normal and fell to the ground. The guitar turned back to normal too. Ryan lifted Lyra into the air. She grabed Ryan's hand with her hands trying to break free.

"Any last words" Ryan said staring evily at Lyra. Lyra shuddered at the stare. "Stop!" Sonia yelled as she weakly got up. "Don't hurt her!" Sonia yelled at Ryan.

Ryan's eyes widen in surprise. "What?" Ryan said. "Don't hurt her!" Sonia yelled again "Please..." Sonia started to tear up. "But... But if I don't..." Ryan said. "I don't care what you have to do, just don't delete her" Sonia said sobbing.

"Why does she mean this much to you..." Ryan said. "She's ... She's my friend..." Sonia said. "So thats how you did that" Ryan said to Lyra.

"Why don't you tell her the truth!" Ryan said angerly to Lyra. Lyra winced. "Lyra...?" Sonia said. "I'm sorry... I tricked you..." Lyra said to Sonia. "But you said!..." Sonia said. "I know what I said! ... but I was just using you to draw him out" Lyra said pointing toward Ryan.

"But... But..." Sonia said sobbing. "But I don't want to leave her like this..." Lyra said to Ryan. "Please you got to give me another chance" Lyra pleaded.

Ryan was confused. He didn't know what to do. "I say we snap her strings" Kuroneko said "Lyra is fickle, she could turn on us in a moments notice".

Ryan thought hard "Kid?" Kuroneko said Ryan let go of Lyra and let her fall to the floor.

"There won't be a third chance" Ryan said to Lyra as he walked away. he walked past Luna, Bud, and Zack. "Thats it!" Luna yelled disapointed. "Hey Wait up!" Zack yelled running to Ryan "Yeah you still owe us soda!" Bud yelled fallowing Luna and Zack. "Hey BUKU Where you going?" Cancer Bubble said running after Ryan.

The cage around the manager disapeared. "...Sonia?" The manager said as he walked up to Sonia who was still crying.

Lyra floated up and went over to Sonia. "It'll be okay Sonia" Lyra said trying to comfort her. "I...I..." Sonia stamered "I... think I need some time off" Sonia said whiping her tears with her sleave. "uh... yeah" sonia's manager said in fear of being caged again.

"And, I don't want a money grabing fool like you as my manager" Sonia said as she picked up her guitar and walked away. "Was I just... fired?" Sonia's Ex-Manager said.

**OoC: Holy cow that was a long chapter**


	16. Brother Band

**OoC: I started naming the Megaman DE Chapters.**

**Ryan's house morning**

Ryan was up sitting in his bed thinking about yesterday. Suddenly his alarm went off. Ryan hit the snooze button and went back to thinking. "YAWN" Kuroneko said as he woke up. He appeared next to Ryan's bed.

"Oh, your already up" Kuroneko said. "Yeah..." Ryan said. "Hey whats wrong" Kuroneko said jumping up onto Ryan's bed. "Just thinkin..." Ryan said. "About what?" Kuroneko asked. "Lyra... I mean was it right to let her live" Ryan said.

"Oh your thinking she'll try to attack us again" Kuroneko said with a smirk. "Relax I know Lyra, She won't attack without reason".

"But she does have a reason" Ryan said "The Andromeda key". "Yeah but she also has a reason to stay on earth" Kuroneko said

"hmm" Ryan said cirious. "That girl, Sonia" Kuroneko said. "Oh all the people out there why did Sonia have to be targeted" Ryan said.

"FM-ian's can only fuse with those who have the same wave Signature as them" Kuroneko said. "I know I know I've heard this before" Ryan said "I just can't believe it..."

"Well c'mon, sitting in bed all day isn't going to help you" Kuroneko said jumping down to the floor and walking over to the door. "I guess your right" Ryan said getting up and walking over to his closet.

"So whats the plan for today" Kuroneko asked. "I don't know" Ryan said as he came out of his closet dressed. "Good, gives us time to train" Kuroneko said as Ryan opened the door and walked down stairs.

**Living Room**

Ryan walked over to the kitchen and started making himself a bowl of cereal. *DING DONG* The door bell rang. "Huh?" Ryan said walking over to the door. Ryan opened the door.

"Sonia!" Ryan said surprised. "Hey" Sonia said with a smile. Ryan slamed the door and started to panic. (What is she doing here) Ryan thought. "I don't know why don't you ask her" Kuroneko said. "You really got to stop reading my thoughts" Ryan said

Ryan opened the door again. "Hey sorry about that" Ryan said with a akward smile. "Yeah... I guess I kinda deserved that" Sonia said walking in. "For what?" Ryan said. "I sure Eclipse would know" Sonia said.

"What?" Ryan said. "Oh cut the act Ryan I know your Eclipse" Sonia said giggling. "When did you find out?" Ryan asked. "Last night, when you were fighting Lyra" Sonia said. "Speaking of the devil where is she?" Kuroneko asked.

"DARKMOS" Lyra yelled as she pounced Kuroneko. "AH GET HER OFF ME" Kuroneko said squirming. Lyra giggled and huged Kuroneko. "You can't get away from me that easily" Lyra said.

"You should have deleted her when you had the chance!" Kuroneko yelled as he squirmed more. Sonia giggled watching Kuroneko and Lyra. "Oh c'mon I know you'd miss this" Lyra said getting off of Kuroneko. "Yeah right" Kuroneko said as he smoothed down his electric fur.

"So why did you come here" Ryan asked Sonia. "Um... I was wondering... if you would like too" Sonia said blushing "Come to Time Square with me" Sonia said finishing her sentence. "Uh, sure what for?" Ryan asked.

"Just to hang out" Sonia said giggling. "Oh alright, Kuro stop playing with your Girl friend and lets go" Ryan said. "She's not my girl friend!" Kuroneko yelled as he went into Ryan's hunter.

"C'mon Lyra" Sonia said. "Okay, Latter kitty" Lyra said as she went into Sonia's hunter. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kuroneko yelled causing Lyra to giggle. "Let's get going" Ryan said as he walked out the door. Sonia fallowed.

**Time Square**

"I heard there's a great snake exhibit here" Sonia said. "Oh I've been there and trust me it's not that all great" Ryan said. "Really" Sonia said walking down the sidewalk. "Yeah we met Ophiuca there" Kuroneko said. "Ophiuca was here?" Lyra said

"Yeah, she nearly strangled us to death too" Kuroneko said. "Well thats Ophiuca for you" Lyra said. "Sounds like you two have been having all sorts of fun" Sonia said to Ryan and Kuroneko. "If by fun you mean, defeating aliens from a planet made of EM waves and having to hid the fact that I'm hero from everybody, then yeah we've had some great times" Ryan said

"Are you kidding it's been a disaster" Kuroneko said. "You get trashed every fight, and there only getting harder to beat".

"Well if you ever need any help, Me and Lyra will be there in no time" Sonia said. "Thanks" Ryan said smiling. "C'mon I saw some clothes over here" Sonia said taking Ryan's hand and leading him to a store. Ryan blushed as Sonia grabed his hand.

**A few minutes later**

Sonia came out of the dressing room wearing a blue and white striped sleavless top with a white skirt and pink shoes. "So what do you think?" Sonia asked posing. "Uh..." Ryan said staring and blushing. "Really smooth kid" Kuroneko mocked

Sonia giggled "I'll take that as a yes". She went back into the dressing room and soon came back out in her normal clothing. The clothes she just had on were in a bag. "Just wait here okay?" Sonia said walking to the cashier.

"Hey kid, little tip of advice, going uh and staring at a girl is not the best way to say you like her" Kuroneko mocked. "Shut up" Ryan said quietly. "Anyway whats going on between you and Lyra" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean?" Kuroneko said. "Back at the house, just what was that about" Ryan asked. "Oh you know just Lyra being Lyra, She always did stuff like that back on planet FM" Kuroneko said.

"But she's acting totatll different from last night" Ryan said. "Like I said Lyra can be Fickle" Kuroneko said.

Sonia came back. "I'm back" Sonia said "What were you guys talking about?" Sonia asked. "Oh nothing" Ryan said.

"I don't buy that for one minute but okay" Lyra said. "Okay fine we were talking about you and your weird obsession to pounce me" Kuroneko said to Lyra.

Lyra giggled. "Oh c'mon you liked it" Lyra said winking at Kuroneko. Kuroneko backed up and blushed a little.

"Hey isn't that" A man said looking at Sonia and Ryan. "I think so" A women said besides him. "Who's that she's with, a boyfriend perhaps?" The man said. (Oh great, just what I need rumors) Ryan thought sarcasticly.

"Oh no he's just a friend" Sonia said smiling. "Maybe we should get out of here" Ryan said to Sonia. "Alright, there were more places I wanted to check out anyway" Sonia said walking over to the door. Ryan fallowed her.

They walked down the road to a smoothie bar. "Whew that was close" Ryan said sitting at a tabel. "What? You don't like hanging out with me" Sonia said. "It's not that, I just don't want any stupid rumors floating around" Ryan said.

"Oh right..." Sonia said "I mean if I was another person and I didn't know any beter, I'd say we were either on a date or Boyfriend and Grilfriend" Sonia said.

Ryan blushed a bit. "Yeah I guess it kinda looks that way" Ryan said. "Well I'm going to order you want anything?" Sonia asked. "Blue rasberry" Ryan said handing Sonia some zenny. "Alright see you in a bit" Sonia said as she walked over to the cashier.

Ryan sighed. "hard hanging with a famous person huh" Kuroneko said. "I just wonder what made her produce so much lonely ness waves to attract Lyra" Ryan said. "you could always, oh whats the word... ASK HER" Kuroneko said.

"Oh yeah" Ryan said sarcasticly "Say what What made you so lonely oh and thanks for the smoothie" Ryan said. "Yeah it does kinda sound strange" Kuroneko said.

Sonia walked back and handed Ryan a blue smoothie. "Thanks" Ryan said taking the smotthie. "No problem" Sonia said slirping a pink smothie. "Thats Strawberry right?" Ryan asked. "Yep" Sonia said. "geez you sure are happy today" Ryan said.

"I guess I'm just in a good mood" Sonia said. Lyra appeared next to Sonia. "Darkmos can I talk to you" Lyra asked. "I don't know is your mouth broken" Kuroneko said from inside Ryan's hunter. "Thats cold dude" Ryan said pulling out his hunter. "Okay fine, can we stay here where there are witnesses" Kuroneko said.

"No" Lyra said. "Fine, just no pouncing" Kuroneko said appearing on the tabel. Lyra and Kuroneko started to float away and soon disapeared into the wave road.

"So did you tell him yet?" Lyra asked Kuroneko. "About what?" Kuroneko said. "About Gemini" Lyra said. "I know I senced something familier" Kuroneko said. "Yeah he's been here longer than all of us" Lyra said. "But where is he" Kuroneko asked.

"I don't know but we beter keep our guard up, I don't know about you but I don't want Sonia getting hurt" Lyra said. "You think I don't care about Ryan" Kuroneko said to Lyra "He's the only thing keeping me from being deleted here, he might not be the best fighter but he never gives up and neither will I".

"you two are so much similier" Lyra said. "Same with you and Sonia" Kuroneko said. "Well we should get back" Lyra said. "Yeah, and By the way call me Kuroneko" Kuroneko said. "Noted" Lyra said as the floated back to Where Ryan and Sonia where sitting.

"So you lost your father" Sonia asked Ryan. "Yeah... He was on the space station when it just suddenly disapeared. No one knows what happened to it" Ryan said. "Just what were you two talking about?" Kuroneko asked. "Ryan was telling me about his dad" Sonia said. "Only cuz Sonia told me about her mom" Ryan said.

"I don't see the conection" Kuroneko said. "Sonia's mom died when she was little" Lyra said to Kuroneko. "Oh, so you finally asked her kid?" Kuroneko said to Ryan. "Not exactly" Ryan said.

"What were you two talking about" Ryan asked. "Just stuff" Kuroneko said. "You know just FM-ian Stuff" Lyra said.

"well it's getting late" Sonia said "Oh before I forget" Sonia said holding out her hunter. "Huh?" Ryan said unsure what to do. "You never fomed a brother band with someone before?" Sonia said.

"nope never" Ryan said. "Here let me help you" Sonia said grabing Ryan's hunter. "See you just go here and then click add, and there" Sonia said as her face pic showed up on Ryan's hunter.

"There now we are brothers" Sonia said. "A brother is a close friend right?" Ryan asked. "Yeah" Sonia said. "Not only that it helps build link power" Sonia said. "Link power?" Ryan said. "I'm still not quite sure what it does but it can't be that bad right" Sonia said.

"Well I got to go see you later Ryan" Sonia said as she walked away. "Ryan you sly dog" Kuroneko said.

"What?" Ryan said. "That girl basicly just gave you a hint that she likes you" Kuroneko said. "Well of course we're friends" Ryan said. "What if she likes you more than a friend" Kuroneko asked. "uh..." Ryan said thinking and blushing.

"Hey I said IF I didn't say she liked you more than a friend geez get your head out of the clouds" Kuroneko said. "well c'mon we have training to do"

"Oh right" Ryan said getting up and walking over to the bus stop.

**OoC: Quick Question: If Lyra strums herself is that a form of masterbation? Sorry but it was a random question that got stuck in my head some time when I was typing this chapter**


End file.
